Realmente odio amarte tanto
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Ella es una universitaria , el un profesor un poco misterioso ; ¿Podran ser los sentimientos revelados a pesar de los inconvenientes? Advertencias:Lemmon , no se preocupen no es Gore
1. Inesperado acontecimiento

**listo un mikuxtaito**

**lemmon xD**

**ya llevaba un buen tiempo no escribiendo nada pervertido O.o**

**Gracias Erza_Fullbuster_LOVE por la idea :3**

**no es yandereeee!**

* * *

_¡Yay!¿Que tal? Soy Miku, Hatsune Miku, tengo 18 ; una simple chica de universidad que esta tan aburrida que se puso a hacer su P.V.O , bueno les hablare sobre mi un poco , me cabello es aguamarino lo cual es poco comun y a veces tengo conversaciones raras por eso, siempre llevo un uniforme futurista ;soy muy amigable , a veces impaciente al extremo de matarte con mi puerro,soy buena en los estudios podriia decirse alumna modelo , y me encanta ir de compras por mas puerros_

_Me encanta ir a la universidad pero a la vez lo odio , eso sueno raro , es que me encanta andar con amigas , mis amigas son Luka,Rin y Meiko; nos llevamos muy bien siempre , casi nunca discutimos y si lo hacemos seria por tonterias , se que voy a contar con ellas en cualquier momento_

_Pues, lo que odio ahi es que a veces los chicos pueden ser unos idiotas como Kaito , es un pervertido , no deja de mirar mi pecho cuando me acerco a el para saludarlo ; y cada vez que hace eso lo golpeo con mi puerro , ¡Ah! ¡Olvide mencionarlo! ¡Amoooo los puerrooooooos!_

_Los puerros son mi vida , es lo que me da sentido en mi vida diaria , de seguro tu tambien tendras un vicio el cual no puedes dejar asi que no me juzgues, bueno me ire a comer unos puerros rapidamente ya que estaba tan contenta contandote mi P.V.O que sin darme cuenta estoy llegando tarde a mis clases de universidad ; asi que muy estupidamente saldre por la puerta de mi casa con un puerro en la boca._

_Y asi fue , justo como predije asi fue ; corriendo a toda velocidad a mi universidad que se encuentra a 5 cuadras de mi casa ; asi que al llegar estaba muy agitada , intente estabilizar mi respiracion y al hacerlo empeze a subir las escaleras a toda prisa , esperando que no hayan comenzado la clase sin mi pues tendria muchos problemas ; y eso se debe a que...Na...mejor se los dejo como sorpresa ¿ok?_

_Toque la puerta lentamente , mientras que un escalofrio recorria mi cuerpo ; me trataba de calmar a mi misma , hasta que la puerta fue abierta por alguien con mirada muy amenazante ; era mi profesor del curso ; el hermano mayor de Kaito, ...Shion Taito_

_Me miro con desaprobacion y sin quitarme la misma cara fulminante me hizo pasar , algo avergonzada y entorpecida obedeci ; si me preguntan como es el pues es un chico de cabello morado azulejo , siempre usa un saco del mismo color que su cabello con toques de dorado, pero lo que mas nos parece raros a nuestra clase , a mis amigas , y en especial a mi ; es que usa vendas , vendas cubriendoles el ojo y parte de la frente._

_No es que el tenga heridas que yo sepa , pero siempre las usa ; una amiga una vez me conto que eso era porque una mujer que el amaba le dejo engañandole con otra persona y el lo hace como forma simbolica de que sus heridas amorosas aun no cicatrizan ; cuando me contaron no pude evitar no sentirme triste , y justo como senti mientras lo recordaba el profesor estaba preguntando sobre el tema._

_Sin que yo me de cuenta el me pregunto a mi , y yo solo lo mire muy confundida , pues no tenia idea que preguntaba , no habia puesto atencion alguna por perdemer en mis pensamientos , Taito me miro con algo de decepcion ya que soy una de sus mejores alumnas , eso me hizo sentir muy mal y permaneci callada durante todoa la clase , sentia que si decia algo mas iba a provocar que el se moleste conmigo._

_A pesar de mis grandes esfuerzos por no distraerme a lo que explicaba el profesor, al mirar una vez mas las vendas comenze a pensar en como provocaba que la gente este triste solo por el hecho de amar , si me lo preguntan el sentimiento de amor no existe , es una ilusion o como quieran llamarlo , pero bueno es un hecho muy simple , no creo en el amor._

_Rapidamente me di cuenta que me habia distraido un poco de la clase , maldeci en ese momento , vi otra vez como la decepcion se abrumaba en la mirada de Taito quien se habia dado cuenta lo cual hizo que mi corazon se retorciese, "Estoy pensando mucho en amor hoy dia" es lo que circulo por mi mente mientras escribia mil veces que debo ponerle atencion a la clase , si asi es, eran castigos muy infantiles_

_Escribi lo mas rapido que pude para luego dirigirme a la clase que seguia , la de canto ; amaba esa clase con toda mi alma , ah y si no recuerdan Taito es nuestro profesor en todas las , en fin ; mis amigas estaban muy emocionadas tanto como yo pues hoy dia practicariamos una cancion llamada "Cantarella" , no la he escuchado antes asi que no se si sabria cantarla muy bien._

_Y luego para mi sorpresa, la cancion en realidad era un duo ; me senti terrible cuando oi que mi pareja seria Kaito , el me miro con una sonrisa pervertida pero eso ya era tipico de el ; en cambio senti otra mirada distinta sobre mi , lo cual me asusto un poco pues me era algo familiar, voltee la cabeza y encontre una mirada chocando con la mia , era Taito ¿Porque me miraba de esa manera tan penetrante como si quisiera indagar en lo mas profundo de mi alma_

_Yo no le temia a la mirada de el , a muchos otros se asustaban a la aura asesina que desprendia de el, pero en realidad se que es buena persona aunque no he hablado con el , aun asi me parecia que no habia nada terrorifico en el ; es mas bien un poco incomprendido o eso creo._

_Solamente lo que su mirada me llamaba la atencion es que a veces podia ser un tanto fria , pero tambien eran directas , el nunca habia quitado la mirada a nadie , como si supiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando ; asi que yo fui la primera en voltearse pero aun sentia como el vigilaba todos mis movimientos , de seguro debe ser porque hoy no he estado como normalmente me comporto._

_En fin, Kaito no dejaba de hablarme de tonteria y media , yo simplemente trataba de no hacerle caso ; pero esta vez ya se estaba propasando demasiado conmigo , mis amigas no podian hacer nada al respecto ya que estaban practicando su duo de la cancion y tampoco queria molestarlas pues este era mi problema , yo tenia que hacerme cargo de el ; lamentablemente no se como pedirle a una persona que se detenga , tengo problemas en eso._

_Desde muy pequeña , estoy acostumbrada a dejar que la gente haga cosas a pesar que no me gusten , por ejemplo cuando ibamos a seleccionar un juego , a veces jugaban lo que yo no queria pero aun asi me unia para no armar un papelon, pero esta vez ya era demasiado ; Kaito me acorralaba en una esquina y yo no podia evitar sonrojarme, el se acercaba a un mas pasando sus manos por mi cintura y olia mi cabello , ¿Que es lo que hacia ese idiota?_

_Trate de empujarlo un poco pero eso no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se separara de mi , el se apegaba mas y mas a mi sin espacio libre entre nuestros cuerpo, me di cuenta que estaba en una situacion muy poco conveniente pues el es un hombre mas alto y mas fuerte que yo pero me negaba aun a pedir ayuda alguna._

_Entonces senti como me sujetaba firmemente de la cadera, se estaba acercando demasiado a mi rostro, le pedi que por favor se detenga , el me miro y me sonrio descaradamente para luego susurrarme cosas y empezar a moder y lamer mi oreja , no pude evitar ante el tacto cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, no habia sentido nada parecido , ni siquiera habia dado mi primer beso y el ya se estaba adelantando._

_Queria empujarlo, use todas mis fuerzas pero no basto,me volvio a sujetar y un pequeño gemido inaudible al oido de los demas excepto al de Kaito salio de mi boca porque seguia lamiendo mi oreja , no podia liberarme , la desesperacion comenzo a invadirme ; hasta que senti que Kaito se separo de mi;me senti muy aliviada ante eso, hasta luego encontrar unos ojos morados azulejos que me miraban seriamente , abri mis ojos como platos , no era Kaito que ya se habia retirado , si no que habia sido salvada, y por Taito , me senti un poco molesta por haber sido salvada pero aun mas importante ¿Porque me salvo?_

-"Ustedes dos , vengan conmigo ; ahora"-ordeno Taito con una voz algo demandante a Miku y Kaito para luego empezar a caminar haciendo que le siguieran

-"¡Mierda! Viste Kaito ahora estoy en problemas por tu culpa"-se quejo la aguamarina quien estaba de muy mal humor

-"Uh , calmate linda ; de alguna forma u otra terminaras acostandote conmigo"-dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa muy pervertida como normalmente hace , sin notar que eso molestaba de cierta forma a Taito

_Temia que clase de cosas nos diga Taito , muy raras veces saca a alumnos por mal comportamiento pero considerando lo que Kaito me estaba haciendo; regresamos al aula de clases donde normalmente estamos solamente que en la hora de canto habiamos ido a otro salon para tener mas espacio por los duos ; Taito se habia llevado a Kaito a hablar afuera , tenia un poco de nervios pues luego de el iba yo y no queria ser regañada._

_Una cosa si estaba segura, Kaito realmente respetaba a su hermano , no se si sera porque le lleva dos años a el o quizas simplemente era un respeto entre hermanos , pero cualquier cosa que Taito le dijera el lo tomaria seriamente y no bromearia de pervertido con el como siempre hace con todos ; asi que mientras Taito este conversando con Kaito estaria segura pues de seguro Kaito querra acompañarme a casa para seguir molestando_

_Luego escuche como la puerta si abria , era Kaito algo cabizbaja mientras que veia que Taito vigilaba todos sus movimientos , luego el tomo su mochila y con una sonrisa pero no con las mismas energias que antes , se fue a casa_

_Me senti inquieta cuando Taito se apoyo sobre la carpeta de profesor y pasaba su mano sobre su cabello como si estuviera muy agotado por algo ,sabia que la mayoria del dia habia sido por mi culpa; no quise hacerle enojar pero ya no habia nada mas que hacer , preferi quedarme callada esperando a que el me dijera algo en el ambiente tan incomodo..._

-"Bueno...Miku ¿Se puede saber que cosas estabas haciendo con Kaito?"-pregunto Taito con una fuerte mirada directa

-"E...Eh..Yo...n...no tengo explicacion"-fue honesta la aguamarina pues no queria meterse en mas problemas

-"¿En serio? Porque segun lo que yo le pregunte a Kaito fue que el te estaba molestando mientras te hacia cosas que solamente una pareja deberia hacerse"-dijo el pelimorado azulejo muy incredulo con ella

-"E..¿El te dijo eso..?"-se sorprendio mucho ella ya que Kaito dijo la verdad para no meterla en problemas-"E..eso es verdad..."-dijo la aguamarina tratando de evitar la profunda mirada de el

-"¿Porque no te defendias si no querias que te haga esas cosas?"-pregunto el quien se acercaba mas a ella quien estaba apoyada en la pared, sobre la parte superior su carpeta sentada en ella.

-"S..Si me defendi pero...no logre hacerlo...lo siento no quise interrumpir su clase..."-dijo ella disculpandose hasta que subio su cabeza y encontro a Taito cara a cara con ella

-"¿Porque no pedistes ayuda..?"-pregunto el quien trataba de buscar la cara de ella pero no obtuvo respuesta -"Asi que eres demasiado orgullosa" - dijo el con una pequeña sonrisita burlona en su rostro acorralandola contra la pared -"¿Acaso por tu orgullo dejarias que se aprovechen de ti?"-dijo el quien seguia riendo un poco

-"S...Si es necesario"-dijo ella sintiendose ofendida por las anteriores palabras de Taito y devolviendole la mirada retante y con unos aires de superioridad

-"Entonces...me aprovechare de ti"-dijo el pelimorado azulejo a lo cual provoco que la aguamarina se sorprendiese de inmediato

-Luego lo que paso fue muy rapido para que la aguamarina reaccionara , Taito la sujeto de ambas manos y comenzo a besarla provocando que ella se sonrojara , sus labios se juntaron , y Miku perdio su primer beso , pero el pelimorado azulejo no iba a detenerse solo ahi, luego empezo lamiendo los labios de ella cosa que no iba a concederle tan facil y el sabia muy bien ; en un momento a otro Miku intento soltarse con mas fuerza antes de que Taito logre robarle otro beso pero ella no sabia que clase de beso queria robarle esta vez el ; sin exito ella se digno a perder su orgullo y pedir que se detuviese -"Ya bast..."-iba a pedirle ella pero en ese momento Taito metio su lengua caliente dentro de la boca de ella y animando a que la lengua a que jugara la cual era muy timida.

-Miku no podia resistirse a la gran fuerza de Taito , ya no podia mover ni un musculo puesto que Taito la habia acorralado contra la carpeta , quedando el encima de ella y sujetandola para que no pueda huir; siguio besandola hasta no poder mas provoco que empezara a jadear junto con ella; entonces Taito empezo a lamer y morder el cuello habilidosamente como si quisiera demostrar que lo hacia mejor que Kaito pero asi bajo su mano por la cintura de ella provocando que se apegara mas al cuerpo de el y luego empezo a dejar unas marcas en el cuello de ella fomentando que Miku empezara a gemir sordamente, Taito iba bajando por el cuello de ella lamiendo y mordiendo hasta que llego al punto en que le estaba desabrochando la blusa que llevaba ; ella quiso resistirse ante eso y lucho en un forcejeo contra el pero el era demasiado fuerte para ella asi que termino ganandole al igual que termino de desabrochar la blusa de ella dejando a la vista el sosten blanco que llevaba puesto ese dia.

-Taito se sonrojo un poco ante eso y rodo su mirada hacia otro lado , la aguamarina quien ay estaba demasiado asustada como para que el le siga haciendo esas cosas ,unas lagrimas rodaron por su blanco rostros , unas lagrimas por el muy raro comportamiento por parte de el quien , al darse cuenta que Miku estaba llorando , se detuvo ante la accion de quitarle el sosten que ella llevaba puesto ; algo atonito porque ella estaba llorando la miro profundamente dolido como si quisiera disculparse y en un intento de darle un suave beso a ella a lo cual ella reacciono y volvio a forcejear contra el , pero en esta ,en tanto movimiento ella logro arrebatarle las vendas que llevaba en la cabeza dejandolo paralizado ; Miku lo miro de reojo y no tenia nada , estaba su cara normal , mas bien , se hipnotizo por sentir la mirada completa por parte de sus hermosos ojos morados; pero volvio a su situacion y salio por debajo del brazo de el mientras se cerraba la blusa muy apresurada sin dar marcha atras.


	2. La verdad es revelada

_No se que fue lo que le ocurrio ayer a Taito , ese no es su comportamiento habitual ; me miraba con mucha lujuria y deseo cuando empezo a besarme pero antes de que yo me diese cuenta , ya me estaba quitando la blusa , me senti muy humillada ya que el vio la ropa interior que traia puesta, por suerte yo pude forcejear con el , ¿Que planeaba hacerme? , ¿Que le habia pasado al chico tranquilo y buen profesor que yo conocia?_

_Por suerte , logre liberarme de el , cuando le quite las vendas parecia que hubiese hecho algo realmente malo pues quedo paralizado y me miraba perdidamente, pero eso me dio oportunidad de ir y poder huir de el ; lo bueno es que no me siguio , cuando me arregle la ropa , fui a casa ; mis padres no se encontraban asi que no tenia porque explicar mi tardanza y mi cabello tan desarreglado ; estaba confundida por el dia que habia pasado y lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitacion , no queria ver a nadie , solamente preferia quedarme sola en mi habitacion sin nada que hacer tratando de descifrar este tan extraño dia._

_Sin embargo, las horas pasaron rapido ,y ya es el dia siguiente , como tuve que ir a la universidad aunque no quiera verle la cara a Taito ; mis padres se darian cuenta de mi comportamiento raro asi que sin mas fui , por el camino no me encontre con mis amigas , eso me hizo sentir un poco mas tranquila ya que no preguntarian porque ayer Taito nos saco a mi y Kaito de la clase , cosa que tampoco quiero recordar_

_Pude divisar a lo lejos a un tal peliazul , vino con su ropa de siempre , se me acerco a mi y me saludo , yo lo ignore pues por el al parecer habia perdido mi primer beso ; ¡Todo era la culpa de Kaito!,queria ahorccarlo con la bufanda que el llevaba puesta pero no podia pues seria un delito y tampoco soy tan vengativa , un pequeño suspiro escapo de mi boca , era un muy depresivo ; me di cuenta que Kaito noto eso y se quedo callado mientras le pesaba la conciencia, yo le mire un poco triste pues tampoco queria molestarle el dia asi que un "Lo siento" escapo de mi boca, el se alegro un poco con lo que dije y luego se le escapo una sonrisa provocandome un leve sonrojo ; para luego actuar como el pevertido que siempre es._

_Estaba frente a frente con la puerta del aula, esta vez si estaba a tiempo asi que no iba a apresurarme tan rapido, aunque sabia muy bien que si no la abria de una vez por todas los demas notarian que algo raro me pasaba, asi que tome aire y entre , en un instante senti la presencia de todos pero en especial la de Taito que estaba en la carpeta de profesor como siempre; lo ignore mirando hacia otro lado como si no estuviera ahi, como no lo mire no pude notar que es la ropa que estaba usando , pues era la conversacion de las chicas de la clase en ese momente , resisti la tentacion de mirarle siquiera de reojo y me concentre en leer algo o terminar unos ejercicios de matematicas._

_-"Le queda muy bien" -fue lo que escuche que una chica decia , eso me parecio realmente extraño pues siempre si es que hablaban de Taito decian que era escalofriante y tenebroso, asi que mis ojos rodaron enfrente mio de mala gana y pude verlo ; ya no tenia las vendas , tampoco la habitual ropa que siempre llevaba; si no que esta era mas casual , una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules ajustados , no le quedaba para nada mal , es mas , le hacia resaltar el esculpido torso que tenia; y al ver su cara un pequeño sonrojo domino mi rostro recordando lo que habia pasado ayer._

_Su mirada, solo era necesaria su mirada para que provoque que yo me sonrojase , pero no debo sentirme de esta manera, despues de lo que me hizo e iba a hacerme deberia estar muy enojada con el y asi lo estoy ; asi que segui perdiendo en mis pensamientos tratando de alejar los recuerdos del dia anterior mientras que el daba su clase._

_De pronto ya habia pasado el tiempo rapidamente , era hora del receso, eso me tranquilizo un poco ya que no estaria en el mismo lugar que Taito a pesar de estar con los demas alumnos no podia evitar sentirme nerviosa,me calme mentalmente y apenas oi el timbre de la campana que indicaba que ya podiamos salir del salon para relajarnos un poco , me levante en seguida y me dirigi a la puerta._

_Ese dia todos salieron con mucha velocidad , y simplemente me perdi en la multitud que no me dejaba irme del aula, unos cuantos empujones por parte de los alumnos ; hasta que quede de ultima para salir ; recorde porque la gente estaba con tanta prisa , pues era dado que habia menos tiempo ese dia ya que luego tendriamos que rendir unas pruebas a lo cual todos estaban muy nerviosos incluyendo a mis amigas ; ellas me dijeron que estarian todo el receso en la biblioteca estudiando , de seguro fueron las primeras en salir y por esa razon no llegue a verlas_

_Justo en el preciso momento en el que salia del salon una fuerza me jalo hacia atras provocando que yo retrocediera , y luego una mano cerro la puerta no dejandome escapatoria , podia sentir su respiracion mi oreja y como sus manos se paseaban por mi cabello y mi cintura , no sabia quien era asi que estaba asustada, voltee lentamente mi cabeza para tratar de no llevarme un gran susto, vi un pelimorado azulejo con una sonrisa algo divertido , mientras que jugaba con mi cabello y no me dejaba irme ; era Taito ¿Que es lo que queria? era lo que recorria mi cabeza al momento en que lo vi , hasta que me sujeto del menton y me miro directamente..._

-"Bueno ¿Continuamos con lo de ayer?"-pregunto el acercandose mas y mas al rostro de la aguamarina

-"Q..¿Que?.."-murmuro ella muy confundida pues no entendia la muy extraña personalidad de Taito mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de la cintura por parte de el

-"Ya sabes...te dije que me aprovecharia de ti...eso incluye hacerte mia..."-susurro el sensualmente al oido de la aguamarina

-"Eh...¿Porque tu..?"-pregunto ella hasta que sintio unos labios contra los de ella quedando muy sorprendida y sonrojada , cuando planeaba ella empujarle Taito le dejo respirar terminando el beso

-"No se porque pero...desde que me toco ser tu profesor no he podido quitarte los ojos de encima.."-dijo el con una muy amigable sonrisa hacia Miku

-"D...Dejame irme..."-dijo ella intentando forcejearle hasta que el le susurro su nombre de ella al oido de la aguamarina provocando mas sonrojo-"No te entiendo...siempre actuas tan serio pero ahora eres como si fueras una persona totalmente diferente"-murmuro ella tratando de alejarlo un poco

-"...Eso es porque...eh...A pesar de ser la delegada de la clase eres muy tonta ¿Lo sabias?"-dijo el sacandole la lengua

-"..Yo soy la delegada solamente porque tu me escogistes...baka..."-no pudo evitar la aguamarina insultarlo un poco

-"...¿Porque crees que lo hice?..."-dijo el con una sonrisa un tanto divertida -"Solo queria pasar mas tiempo contigo aunque no hablemos..."

-"P...Pero yo no sabia eso...ademas tu ayer me robastes mi primer beso...y..."-la aguamarina decia eso algo melancolica lo cual el se percato y volvio a besarla -"¡Deja de hacer eso!"-exclamo ella muy enojada y sonrojada

-"Pues si no voy a hacer eso entonces hare esto"-dijo el con una sonrisa muy picara en sus facciones para luego acercarse a ella y empezar a besarla metiendo su lengua y provocando que gimiera levemente

-Las manos de el bajaban y recorrian el cuerpo de ella mientras que Miku buscaba una forma de liberarse del agarre de el pero no tenia ninguna oportunidad ; entonces el empezo a quitarle la blusa pero esta vez mas rapido , la dejo en su ropa interior y comenzo a besar el cuello de ella sujetando ambas manos de la aguamarina ,Taito con los ojos muy lujuriosos volvio a besarla fogosamente mientras que quitaba velozmente el sosten que traia puesto ella dejando ya visible su pecho , Miku se sonrojo mucho ante eso e intento escapar sin exito alguno , el no lo penso dos veces para empezar a masajear el pecho de ella provocando que gimiera el nombre de el, entonces Taito empezo a masajear aun con mas velocidad sintiendose motivado por los gemidos de Miku aunque ella queria que parase , de momento a otro Taito lamio un pecho de ella y luego se lo metio a la boca fomentando que el gemido de ella se agudizara y por consecuencia excitando mas a Taito. Pero luego el se detuvo , dado que acababa de sonar el timbre de la campana que indicaba que todos vuelvan a clases, Taito solto a Miku quien estaba babeando un poco por haber perdido el control de su cuerpo cuando el lamia el pecho de ella; Miku dandose cuenta que la campana habia sonado ella se reacomodo rapidamente la ropa volviendo a poner , Taito quizo ayudarle a abrochar la blusa pero ella se limito a mirarle con enojo y lo empujo , lo cual a el lo desconcerto mucho y sintiendose un poco culpable por lo que le habia hecho.

-Rapidamente ella volvio a su lugar como si no hubiese sucedido nada y apesar del gran color carmesi en sus mejillas , nadie sospecho en lo absoluto ; en cambio, Taito se encontraba sumamente distraido , mientras observaba a Miku , ella realmente se habia molestado con el , en ese momento ella evitaba intercambiar miradas con el por razon alguna, se sentia algo humillada , aunque eso es lo unico que siente ultimamente . Las clases tuvieron que empezar ya una vez todos los alumnos una vez dentro del salon , asi que por esa razon Taito de mala gana comenzo con la clase pues no podria estar mirando a Miku todo el rato que el desease.

_Estaba realmente irritada por lo que hacia , ahora si ya se habia pasado , era el colmo ; ¿Como se atrevia a hacerme eso? ¿Porque cambia su actitud cuando esta conmigo?, no me gustaba para nada que hiciese esas cosas sin mi autorizacion , la proxima vez tendre que defenderme mejor o golpearlo con un puerro si es necesario_

_Lamentablemente tenia que quedarme ese dia ayudando a Taito en cualquier cosa que necesitara , son mis deberes como delegada pero yo no queria quedarme , no sabria que hablarle ni siquiera mirarle , seria muy parecido a las veces que he estado con el , siempre el ambiente es incomodo y no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa cuando estoy con el , si lo pienso bien , la mayoria del tiempo lo paro con el por mis deberes como delegada...Ademas el queria pasar mas tiempo conmigo...¿A que se referia con eso? ¿Que es lo que busca de mi?_

_Mi corazon me late muy rapido si es que recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo , cuando empezo a tocarme provoco que yo pediera un poco de control sobre mi cuerpo ; malditas hormonas...pero ya no podia dejar que siga haciendome esas cosas, recuerdo que el y yo de pequeños eramos muy buenos amigos , nos contabamos todo ; pero su madre se lo llevo a otra parte del mundo separandonos completamente, luego me dijeron que el iba a ser mi profesor y por eso estaba muy contenta pero desde que empeze el primer año de universidad el habia asumido completamente el papel de profesor y terminamos distanciandonos._

_Yo supuse que me habia elegido de delegada simplemente por mis calificaciones , y si no fue por eso no entendi mucho lo que me dijo el ¿Acaso me extrañaba? ¿Entonces porque no me hablaba como antes hacia?. Por dios...realmente la gente puede ser tan complicada a veces , es es un antiguo amigo pero hemos perdido la amistad que teniamos y ahora con el nuevo comportamiento de el no se que hacer._

_Termino las clases , las cuales fueron realmente lentas esta vez ; estaba muy aburrida y tenia que cumplir con mis obligaciones asi que agarre la mota y empeze a limpiar la pizarra mientras que Taito sin cruzar miradas conmigo empezaba a revisar los examenes que habiamos dado ese dia; entonces al terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo decidi ordenar las pruebas que el ya habia revisado._

_Para eso , tuve que sentarme al lado de el , pues agarre una silla y la puse lo mas lejos de el peor aun asi estaba cerca , trate de hacer todo de prisa pues no queria seguir permaneciendo ahi y desgraciadamente se me cayeron los examenes , me senti muy avergonzada cuando eso sucedio asi que rapidamente me agache a levantarlos , Taito se acerco a mi y me ayudo a recogerlos examenes ; pero entonces el sin querer puso su mano sobre la mia mientras recogiamos los examenes; me sonroje al instante con solo su tacto._

_Luego el no quito su mano sobre la mia , se quedo viendome directamente a los ojos , yo simplemente ignore su mirada y fingi mirar hacia otro lado distraidamente como si el no existiese , me di cuenta que eso lo hizo molestar , es por esa razon que el luego se abalanzo sobre mi acorralo contra el suelo ; me quede sorprendida ante eso pero antes de que el quiera hacerme algo mas asi que trate de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero eso solo lo movio un poco, estaba perdida contra el._

-"T..Taito..quitate de encima..."-dijo la aguamarina quien rodaba sus ojos hacia otro lado para que el no note su sonrojo

-"¿Porque?"-pregunto el quien acercaba mas su rostro hacia ella haciendo que se sonroje aun mas del color del tomate

-"P...Porque quiero que te alejes..."-contesto la aguamarina con una mirada retante hacia el

-"¿Porque quieres eso? ¿Acaso me odias?"-pregunto Taito seriamente hacia Miku quien solo le miro sorprendida

-"N...no te odio...pe...pero...las cosas que me haces... son inapropiadas..."-dijo ella con un hilo de voz que apenas llego a oir Taito

-"¿Nunca te has preguntado porque te hago esas cosas?"-dijo el con una sonrisa muy ironica en su rostro -"Miku...desde muy pequeños...te amaba...como lo hago hasta ahora...pero ya no es un simple sentimiento puro ; si no que ahora es uno pecaminoso"-dijo el pelimorado azulejo siendo honesto con ella mientras un leve rubor se posaba en sus mejillas

-"¡Eh!"-exclamo ella muy sorprendida por la confesion que habia tenido

-"Pero es por eso..."-dijo el para luego abrazar fuertemente a la aguamarina contra el cuerpo de el -"No quiero que te enfades conmigo , no quiero tampoco no poder verte mas como una alunma o una amiga ; y sobre todo no quiero que te dejes tocar por mi hermano...Yo soy el unico que puede tocarte de esa forma..."-susurro el la ultima parte provocando que ella se sonrojara mucho para luego empezar a morderle delicadamente la oreja

-"T...Taito..."-susurro la aguamarina muy timidamente -"P...¿Porque no me lo dijistes antes..?"-pregunto ella mirandole con curiosidad

-"Ah...supongo que puedo a veces ser tan tonto como tu"-dijo el con una media sonrisa animosa en su faceta

-"¡No soy tonta bakaaa!"-exclamo ella un tanto enojada con el pelimorado azulejo pero este le dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios haciendo que se callara y se calmara

-"Nee Miku...¿Cuando crees que sea un buen momento para hacerte mia..?"-pregunto el mirandolo un poco pervertido pero a la vez con ternura para luego empezar a lamer el cuello de ella

-"E..Eh...T..Taito...¡Aqui no!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada quien habia sido hipnotizada por la profunda mirada que el le habia dado

-"¿Eh? ¿Y porque no aqui?"-pregunto el con una mirada muy infantil y seductora para luego empezar a besarla a lo cual la aguamarina inconscientemente correspondio

-"E..¡Espera!"-susurro ella a lo cual el pelimorado azulejo se detuvo algo confundido por la reaccion de ella -"T...Tengo que procesar todo esto...te veo mañana..."-dijo ella quien se levantaba del suelo y tomaba sus cosas dirigiendose a la puerta

-"Hey Miku"-dijo el pelimorado azulejo provocando que la aguamarina se detuviese y cruzaran miradas por unos segundos -"Te amo, tonta"-dijo el volteando su cara hacia otro lado tratando de cubrir con su cabello el sonrojo que esas palabras le habian causado , aunque no fue el unico sonrojado pues la aguamarina sintio como su corazon latia mas rapido , ella se despidio y luego decidio regresar a casa para pensar en el dia que habia tenido.

* * *

***-* ya me decidi como pueden ser la historia de estos dos**

**Los 3 caps seria primero como empieza la relacion y luego de ahi se va desarrollando la historia :3 (muchos celos desde el capi 4 xD)**

**Sayooo :D**


	3. ¡Que odioso!

_Despues de que Taito se me confesara , me fui lo mas rapido a mi casa , no sabia que me sucedia ; al llegar no cene , simplemente me fui a mi cuarto a volver a encerrarme ahi , puesto que ya tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y una de ellas era Taito , otra de ellas era la confesion inesperada por parte de el._

_Lo unico que podia hacer era recordar una y otra vez sus palabras , el "Te amo , baka" retumbaba en mi cabeza , no podia controlar en mi imaginacion quien ya se habia puesto a crear imagenes de yo y Taito como pareja o algo parecido, ¿Que locura no? Dios mio estaba realmente exhausta por ese dia pero no podia descansar , una y otra vez las memorias de ese inolvidable dia volvian a mi mente , y no pudiendo evitar me sonrojaba y queria ahogarme en lo mas profundo de las sabanas de mi cama en las cuales estaba sumamente enredada dado que de tanto pensar e intentar dormir buscando una posicion comoda para hacerlo._

_Los recuerdos de cuando Taito y yo eramos pequeños volvian a mi mente , era muy nostalgico , como nos podiamos a charlar y jugabamos tan animados , de vez en cuando peleabamos infantilmente pero siempre nos amistabamos ; todo eso pasaba por mi mente y de alguna forma una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro inconscientemente ; luego sacudi la cabeza y quise dormir pero aun no lo lograba , esa noche iba a ser larga_

_Entonces , comenze a pensar acerca de la relacion mia y de Taito , nuestra de relacion de alumna a profesor, como la de amigos , y tambien comenze a imaginarme la de amantes...Esa palabra esta logrando que mi corazon se acelere pero creo que realmente eso ocurre no por la palabra si no por la persona con la cual me veo envuelta ; asi es , Taito provoca eso en mi ¿Porque sera? ; no lo se , supongo que simplemente sera que nunca lo habia visto como algo mas que un amigo , quizas era eso o quizas no , ¿Quien sabe? , siempre habra misterios del universo_

_Fue entonces cuando recorde como me sentia yo cuando volvi a ver a Taito , a mi queridisimo amigo de la infancia que ya no me hablaba , estabamos distanciados , demasiado ; eso fomentaba que yo me sienta un poco triste junto con otra serie de emociones ¿Cuales emociones? no las dire porque no las acepto ; el no me hablaba , era un profesor muy reservado , cada vez que yo intentaba platicarle el volteaba su cara como si quisiera ocultar algo , eso me entristecia aun mas asi que intente sonreirle pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas , asi que me volvi una simple alumna._

_Yo en mis intentos de recuperar al niño con el que habia jugado casi toda mi niñez , hacia toda clase de cosas , me quedaba estudiando hasta tarde , le ayudaba en todo lo que sea posible , trataba de no causarle muchas molestias para no ganarme su enemistad , y tambien me esforzaba en los cursos en los cuales me encontraba baja buscando ser una alumna modelo_

_Al parecer mis intentos no funcionaban y sali sin exito , como todo en mi vida ; aun asi no quise darme por rendida e intente ser la mejor alumna de la clase , eso lo logre , cuando Taito me hizo su delegada eso me hizo sentir muy feliz pues creia que me habia acercado mas a el y estaba mas cerca aun de recuperar nuestra amistad ; o eso es lo que me ilusionaba sin saber las razones que Taito tenia al parecer muy identicas a las mias , pues los dos queriamos pasar tiempo juntos , sin embargo, fuimos muy tontos como para simplemente decirnoslos a las caras_

_Cada vez estaba mas y mas cansada de estudiar tanto pero no queria decepcionarlo ¿Tanto esfuerzo por tan solo una amistad? , seguro se preguntaran eso , pues veran yo realmente estimo a mis amigos , pero aun asi no entiendo porque tanto hacia por hablarle poco , a pesar de pasar la gran mayoria del tiempo con el cuando lo ayudaba , no hablabamos casi nada , aun asi para mi eso ya era un logro , decidi que iba a esforzarme mas para poder conversar con el tan animados como el normalmente hacia conmigo de niños._

_Pero ya cansada de eso , supuse que debia seguir siendo buena alumna , pero mis esfuerzos por ponerle una sonrisa cada dia a el , todo habia sido en vano , quise distraerme conversando con amigos , eso me funciono , ahora ya volvia a salir y no estaba tan estresada en mi casa estudiando , hasta hubo veces en las cuales tuve que negarle a Taito si es que lo podia ayudar a ordenar unos formularios , no estaba muy segura de ello pero ahora si lo estoy , cada vez que le decia que no estaba disponible habia rastros de tristeza en su rostro y veia claramente como su mirada se apagaba , mientras que cambiaba su actitud conmigo a la de una persona mas fria._

_Hasta ya no hace poco , el empezo a hacerme estas cosas , todo comenzo porque Kaito me estaba molestando y me gustaria saber que partes fue lo que vio Taito de lo que el me hacia pues ese dia estaba muy enojada , casi irreconocible; pero luego empezo a besarme , ese dia perdi mi primer beso , estaba un poco molesta con el pero mas etsba preocupada pues nunca lo habia visto asi ; y asi fue el comienzo de esta gran historia_

_Yo no sabia como se sentia el al respecto , solo pense que lo hacia para molestarme; fui tan estupida al pensar que las cosas que el me hacian no tenian un significado mas que el de hacerme enojar o humillarme ¿Como pude ser tan tonta? ; mi corazon se retuerce cada vez que pienso que como soy una idiota Taito tuvo que ser muy directo conmigo y de seguro lo he puesto triste en ya varias ocasiones lo cual provoca que me odie a mi misma , ¡Asi es! ¡Me odio por ser una estupida ingenua que no se percata de los sentimientos de la gente y solo les hace pasar malos momento!_

_Ahora que el se me confeso , debo decirle algo ; por suerte mi cerebro penso rapido e invento una excusa como si tuviera que analizar algo , pero eso tambien fue una idiotez pues juraria ver en su mirada cuando me despedi de el algo de despecho , fue por eso que el fue mas directo conmigo diciendome que me amaba, eso ya fue la gota que derramo el vaso ; una serie de emociones me desbordo , la primera que note fue felicidad ¿Porque estaba alegre de que el me amase? ; las demas ya eran demasiado escondidas dentro de mi corazon y no me atrevo a mencionarlas_

_Y pues estaba pesando un buen rato , en el , el chico dulce que fue mi amigo , en mi muy severo profesor , el chico lujurioso que robo mi primer beso y no se contentaria con solo eso ; aquella persona que habia me habia humillado ya varias veces y ponia a prueba mi poca fuerza que poseia , asi es , estaba pensando en Taito , solo en el , solo eso es lo que podia pensar , nada mas._

_Realmente me siento tan tonta por haber caido en aquella trampa mortal de la cual me habia burlado tantos años de mi vida , creyendome tan inteligente que nunca me dejaria engañar por aquel vil sentimiento ; que Miku Hatsune primero piensa y luego siente , es lo que siempre me decia a mi misma cada vez que tenia alguna duda sobre mi verdadera definicion de aquel abrumador sentimiento que ahora me a atacado a mi como una enfermedad , y al parecer ha ganado pues ha provocado que yo falte a la universidad por negarme una y otra vez esa idea que aparecia en mi mente_

_Habia sido derrotada , totalmente , no podia luchar contra lo que realmente sentia , siempre senti que estaba a 5 pasos de aquella comun emocion, y si es que la sufria yo podria ponerle fin rapidamente tomando el control de la situacion; pero las cosas no eran asi , y nunca lo serian , aquel cruel sentimiento que aparece cuando menos te lo esperas causando que la gente tenga un muy mal dia y hagan cosas extraordinarias por su persona especial ; aquel estupido pero tan estupido sentimiento que logra que una persona se entristezca y piense solo en eso con un conjunto de emociones combinadas en su cabeza , a la vez como tambien es causante de grandes tragedias._

_Como tambien aquel maldito sentimento , fomentaba que una persona mal humorada cambie su personalidad totalmente por las dos palabras de su ser mas querido creyendo que su mundo es perfecto a pesar de las grandes dificultades de la vida diaria, como hacia que la gente de ser tan dura y fria se vuelvan tan calidas y cariñosas con solo ver a la persona especial que les hace sufrir ese sentimiento ; como la gente llega a hacer cosas pecaminosas con la persona especial para ellas sin dudar siquiera un poco ; asi es , es un sentimiento muy dudoso pero a la vez uno muy fuerte ; uno realmente odioso pero fuerte y admirable._

_A pesar de no querer mencionar a aquel sentimiento o emocion como quieran llamarlo lo hare ; de mala gana lo hare ; el amor , asi es yo les hablo del amor que viene del verbo amar , amar, uno no sabe cuando la persona te ama o miente pero con solo escucharlo de el o ella tu mundo se ilumina ; que odioso y tragico es el amor a la vez que es muy alegre y divertido creando muy lindos recuerdos_

_Y asi pues , que yo estoy en mi cama pensando en todo esto sin siquiera pestañear , pues realmente nunca me habia perdido tanto en mis pensamientos como para ir a lo mas oscuro y solitario de mi corazon; tenia que aceptar ese hecho , aquel hecho que golpeaba a mi cabeza mil veces para que diera la vuelta y me diera cuenta , lo amaba... Ya se que es odioso pero lo amaba... un amor de la infancia de el cual nunca me habia dado cuenta pues me parecia imposible a mi en todos los sentidos , hasta que ya finalmente despierto de mi sueño de superioridad para darme cuenta que al final tambien sufro por el amor ...¡Realmente odio amarle tanto!_

_Una vez ya aclarado esto, me dirigi a la puerta de mi baño ; mire el suelo por un momento regañandome por haber sido una tonta y no haberme dado cuenta antes -"¿Mejor tarde que nunca eh?"-me dije a mi misma para luego entrar al baño de mi habitacion y poder meterme en la tina caliente la cual mi madre ya habia preparado pues me excuse no yendo a la universidad ; mi madre siempre confia en mi , eso es algo bueno y algo malo , pero para mi siempre sera algo bueno pues ya soy alguien mayor y se cuidarme sola ... pero aun asi me gustaria pedirle consejo a ella o alguien mas sobre esta nueva experiencia en sentimientos que estoy atravesando...ahh maldita adolescencia_

_A penas mi piel toco el agua tibia de la bañera me senti en el paraiso muy relajada , olvidando todas mis bobas preocupaciones sobre el amor esto y el amor aquello ; creo que ya les di suficientes definiciones , eso demuestra que estuve muy pensativa pero ahora lo que debo hacer es simplemente disfrutar de un calido baño._

_En seguida cuando empeze a enjabonarme el cuerpo , note las marcas que habia dejado Taito por sus mordidas , en mi cuello habia varias de ellas; no se que signifique eso para el pero para mi significa un simbolo de posesion , es como si marcara que soy suya y solo de el , que no me compartiria con nadie mas ; eso me lo explico una amiga a lo cual yo simplemente me rei muy incredula pero ahora me doy cuenta que soy una completa tonta por haber hecho eso , pues tenia razon , el habia marcado que solo le pertenecia a el._

_Recordando las cosas que el me habia hecho no pude evitar sonrojarme , aunque ya estaba roja por el agua tibia que me llegaba hasta las mejillas , me sonroje aun mas , parecia un tomate ; me sentia tan poco yo , pero eso era normal puesto que nunca habia estado enamorada de alguien y esas reacciones se creaban en mi_

_Termine de darme mi baño y para no resfriarme me puse un camison blanco , ademas que no tenia nada de ropa en mis cajones dado que mi madre estaba haciendo sus compras matutinas y decidio que llevaria toda mi ropa a la lavanderia , solo me dejo ese camison , el cual antes era muy grande pero cuando quise lavarlo un dia ya que mi madre se habia enfermado y no teniamos dinero para la lavenderia me ofreci , y por mis grandes dotes en la limpieza termine haciendo que mi camison se vuelva un muy pequeño y corto vestidito para dormir_

_Era algo ajustado , pero no tanto como para hacerme sentir incomoda y no poder dormir ; pero tenia un problema , insomnio , oh si , el maldito insomnio toco a mi puerta y yo le recibi ; en fin me puse a leer revistas , luego decidi mirar la hora ,ya habia terminado la universidad asi que podia llamar ya a una de mis amigas para que me presten sus apuntes de la clase puesto que yo habia faltado; estando "enferma de amor"_

_Les intente llamar y no contestaban , seguro tenian el celular apagado ; estaba ya algo cansada y aburrida , mis padres no estaban , mi madre se habia ido a una convencion con sus amigas y no volveria hasta mañana por la noche ; y mi padre se iba de viaje por una semana por sus negocios ; asi que estaba sola en mi casa , eso les debe fascinar a ustedes pero a mi no pues lo que menos me gusta hacer es estar sola , y lo segundo seria no tener nada que hacer._

_Fue cuando tocaron la puerta de mi casa , yo sin pensarlo bien abri la puerta suponiendo que era una de mis amigas , con una gran sonrisa abri la puerta de frente sin ver claramente de quien se trataba y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro la cual luego fue borrada por mi boca abierta llena de sorpresa, pues era la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento..._

-"T...T...T..¡Taitoooooo!"-exclamo la aguamarina tartamudeando y muy sorprendida porque el le haya ido a visitar -"Q..¿Que haces aqui?"-pregunto ella realmente confundida

-"M...Miku...que lindo te queda eso pero...¿No tienes frio?"-pregunto el con una sonrisita muy graciosa puesto que la aguamarina no se habia dado cuenta de que ropa traia puesta cuando fue a recibirlo

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡No mireeeeees!"-le grito ella mientras corria infantilmente dentro de su casa sin cerrar la puerta a lo cual Taito dio un suspiro por el descuido de ella y entro a la casa de ella mientras cerraba la puerta

-"Miku...en serio que a veces eres tonta..."-murmuro el tratando de buscar a la aguamarina con la vista hasta que oyo unos ruidos en una habitacion a la cual entro por su curiosidad -"¿Miku?"-pregunto el intrigado por la reaccion de ella

-"Q..¿Que haces aqui?"-pregunto la aguamarina a quien solo se le divisaba la cara sonrojada pues todo estaba cubierto y enredada por sus sabanas con las cuales evitaba que el vea la verdadera ropa pequeña que ella traia puesta

-"Hoy faltastes y eso me tenia preocupado...Pero ahora veo que estas bien"-dijo Taito en un tono serio al ver que la aguamarina se encontraba perfectamente

-"E..Eh...estoy bien...no debi faltar disculpa pero...eto..."-murmuraba ella sonrojada no sabiendo como explicarse con el pelimorado azulejo dado que no encontraba las palabras correctas

-"¿Tenias miedo de verme?"-pregunto el con una falsa sonrisa comprensiva mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama

-"¡Si! ...¡Espera no!...Lo que quiero decir es que..."-ella aun intentaba explicarse hasta que sintio la afligida mirada sobre ella por parte de Taito -"T..Taito dejame explicarte..."-dijo ella quien se acerco mas a el provocando que el despertara de sus pensamientos y un rubor aparezca en su rostro

-"N..no tienes porque...Yo fue el que te insistio en todo esto y haciendote cosas sin tu autorizacion"-dijo el en una mirada recta y firme hacia ella

-"P...Pero si no hubieras hecho eso yo nunca...nuna me hubiera dado que cuenta que...¡Yo te amo baka!¿Entendistes? ¡Porque solo lo dire una vez!"-grito la aguamarina muy sonrojada y avergonzada para luego esconderse en sus sabanas de la cama sompletamente como una niña pequeña

-"M...Miku..."-pronuncio el suavemente el nombre de la aguamarina para luego inconscientemente sonreir dulcemente con un sonrojo en su rostro

-"Q...¿Qu..?"-pregunto la aguamarina mientras sacaba timidamente la cabeza de las sabanas hasta que sintio como Taito se le abalanzaba encima y comenzaba a besarla apasionadamente y por supuesto que ella correspondio

-De tanto besarse los dos empezaron a jadear , un beso muy anhelado por parte de los dos , compartian sus sentimientos en cada segundo al igual que sus pulsos se aceleraban como si estuvieran sincronizados ; las lenguas bailaban a un ritmo flameante y lujurioso , pues no es el unico lugar a donde iban a llegar , Miku , quien era nueva en eso , le seguia a la perfeccion todos los movimientos a la traviesa lengua de Taito como si ya se conocieran desde hace mucho y quedando como si fuera una experta en el tema ; Taito no se quedaba atras quien sabia muy bien como poder intensificar el beso mas y mas fomentando que los dos se excitaran; no habia nadie ni nada que los detuviese en ese momento , solo estaban ella y Taito , hechos el uno para el otro

-La lengua picante de Taito le enseñaba a Miku con paciencia como moverse, ella aprendia rapido y provocaba que se acelerara , Taito con las manos deseosas de tocar a Miku empezaran a bajar por la cintura de ella sintiendo las bien formadas curvas para luego regresar y pasearse por el pecho masajenadolo un poco por encima de la ropa fomentando que ella gimiera sordamente pues justo en ese momento Taito volvio a meter su lengua caliente para que juegue con la de ella; Taito quien estaba impaciente por ver el cuerpo de Miku pero aun asi queria ir despacio con ella; le quito delicadamente las tiritas del camison pequeño que ella traia puesto mientras la miraba fijamente con mucha ternura pues ella estaba muy sonrojada ya que seria su primera vez , el le sonrio dandole confianza ; luego al quitarle el camison la dejo en ropa interior viendo el sosten que llevaba ella puesto ese dia , un color rosa oscuro -"Oh esto si es sexy"-comento el con una media sonrisa en su rostro para luego besarla fogosamente mientras le quitaba el sosten , listo ya esto , empezo a lamer su pecho mientras masajeaba el otro ; Miku empezo a gemir levemente y estremeciendose por las acciones de Taito mientras que el sonrojo no abandonaba la cara de ninguno de los dos

-Fue entonces que Taito se impaciento un poco y bajo rapidamente su mano mientras masajeaba con facilidad el pecho de ella a la vez , acercandose a la intimidad de ella , el paso su mano habilidosamente por debajo de las bragas de ella y entrando sus dedos rapidamente dentro de ella haciendo que esta gimiera el nombre de el a la vez que unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecian en la parte inferior de sus ojos lo cual Taito noto y decidio empezar primero delicado sacandole gemidos leves a Miku para que ella se acostumbrase a la sensacion y mover mas rapidos sus dedos dentro de ella haciendo que gima mas y mas intensamente , Taito empezo a lamer sus dedos sensualmente haciendo que la aguamarina se sonrojase mucho y se avergonzara por ello pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso pues la otra mano se mantuvo ocupada saliendo y entrando del sexo humedo de ella mientras que este le besara ocasionando que Miku gimieran en la boca de este.

-De momento a otro , Taito sintio los pantalones algo ajustados ; el estaba teniendo una ereccion, el no sabia muy bien si sera el momento indicado para quitarle a Miku la virginidad pues el queria saber si ella realmente queria eso hasta que sintio los labios de el tocando delicada y timidamente los de ella quien lo estaba besando haciendolo despertar de su distraccion y dandose cuenta que ya era el momento para ella ;asi que le dio un suave beso en los labios ; Miku noto muy bien que era lo que seguia y se sintio muy nerviosa , aun asi ella le ayudo a quitarle la camisa mientras el le besaba hambrientamente; luego las manos de Miku bajaron nerviosamente por el esbelto cuerpo de Taito y luego metio sus manos por debajo del boxer de el, tocando el miebro erguido y sacandole unos gemidos ; Taito se quedo encantado por la accion muy tierna de la parte de Miku el intentar poner su granito de arena en aquella apasionada noche

Entonces Taito decidio que ya estaba su miembro listo para entrar dentro de ella; le sonrio dulcemente y la beso calmando los nervios que ella tenia mientras que esta le rodeaba con los dos brazos de su cuello, se miraron el uno al otro perdiendose en si mismos ; para luego besare una vez mas mientras que Taito se deshacía de las bragas de ella mientras que Miku de los boxers de el. Y al instante de hacer eso , Taito se abrio paso entre las piernas de ella y con una sonrisa que era tierna y sensual a la vez , entro dentro de ella fomentando que Miku al instante arqueara la espalda del placer que sentia por tenerlo dentro de ella; el empezo despacio para que a ella no le doliese , movimientos calidos y amigables que rapidamente se convirtieron en lujuriosos y pecaminosos ; cada estocada por parte de Taito era mas fuerte que la anterior haciendo que la aguamarina gimiese mas y mas fuerte el nombre de el al compas con los movimientos de cadera del pelimorado azulejo ; los dos estaban disfrutando al maximo como los movimientos de cada uno aumentaban en busca de satisfacer al otro; cuando ya iba mas rapido que nunca Taito beso a Miku con dulzura y pasion a la vez , mientras que ella pasaba sus dedos de la manos por el cabello sedoso y pelimorado azul de el ; hasta que sintio como el empezaba a correrse dentro de ella provocando que ella gritara en un gemido muy fuerte el nombre de el al igual que Taito quien gruño el nombre de ella lleno de placer por correrse y plantar su semilla a lo cual la aguamarina tambien se corrio en el ; sintiendo un placer extremo llegando al climax juntos y finalmente cansados , Miku , quien estaba ya muy exhausta desde antes , quedo dormida mientras que Taito le dio un calido beso en la mejilla para luego acomodarse al lado de ella y tambien quedandose dormido abrazado de ella. 


	4. Una historia de despecho, y amor fallido

**ADVERTENCIAS: Miku va a tener un dia muy largo XD , una semi violacion y una violacion :D**

* * *

No_ queria despertar... no aun , queria estar todavia en los calidos brazos de la persona que amaba; pero cuando unos rayitos de sol cayeron a mi rostro me obligaron a despertar de mala gana ; ese dia tenia clases asi que si o si tenia que ya levantarme para despertar a la muy comodo persona que estaba al lado mio no dejando de abrazarme con nuestros cuerpos desnudos lo cual ocasiono que me sonrojara casi de inmediato, mis multiples intentos por soltarme sin despertarlo no funcionaban asi que tuve que despertarlo para poder ir alistandome para la universidad y ademas que el debia cumpli sus obligaciones como profesor_

-"T...Taito...despierta baka..."-murmuro una aguamarina muy timida y sonrojada por la cercania de los cuerpos desnudos

-"E..Eh Miku...¿Que hora es?"-pregunto el mientras debilmente abria los ojos con una alusión de niño pequeño

-"Ya es tarde...tenemos que ir a la universidad ya"-le recordo Miku a Taito quien luego le miro con picardia para pasar sus mano por la cintura de ella haciendo que se sonroje aun mas

-"Mm...¿No tienes ganas de mas de lo de ayer?"-pregunto el pelimorado azulejo ya despertado y mirandola con una sonrisita pervertida

-"Idiota..."-murmuro ella quien trataba de ocultar su sonrojo entre las sabanas hasta que sintio que se perdia un pesa al lado suyo y se ponia sobre ella -"¿Taito?"-pronuncio ella su nombre con curiosidad

-"Lo de ayer...tengo que ser muy honesto con que ya habia fantaseado con eso antes..."-dijo el mientras besaba a Miku con un leve sonrojo en su rostro -"Ya que estamos desnudos ¿Porque no aprovechamos eso?"-pregunto en el un ronrroneo hacia la aguamarina en la oreja de ella provocando que se estremeciese pues comenzo a lamerlo y morderlo suavemente

-"T..Taito...Tenemos que ir ya..."-gimio un poco la aguamarina hasta que sintio como la lengua de Taito entraba a la boca de ella y no mostro resistencia alguna, pero luego Taito tomando conciencia de la hora asi que le dejo de besar para mirarla luego fijamente

-"Bien... pero en la noche lo haremos hasta quedar muertos"-sentencio el con una sonrisa juguetona a lo cual Miku muy sonrojada asintio

_Entonces con nuestros cansados por la gran noche de ayer decidimos ir a la universidad, me tomo de la mano , supongo que no hay nada de malo en demostrar nuestro amor en publico ya que a pesar de ser alumna y profesor eso no enubleceria su juicio conmigo ademas de que solo me lleva 2 años; realmente le amo , el ha sido mi primer amor y siempre lo sera asi que no tengo miedo por mas pervertido y baka que pueda ser conmigo_

_Llegamos a la universidad y apenas al poner pie , todas las chicas se nos vinieron encima , eso provoco que nuestro agarre de mano se separara y fuimos por caminos diferentes , un grupo de chicas fue a preguntarle porque vino asi tan comprometedor conmigo , mientras que mis amigas me corretiaron pues lo que yo queria era llegar al salon para que no me hagan esas preguntas pero finalmente me llegaron a atrapar asi que tuve que contarles todo lo que habia pasado pero omitiendo escenas por supuesto como la gran noche habiamos pasado el y yo ; cuando les termine de contar la gran historia ellas me felicitaron con una gran sonrisa y luego empezaron a molestarme con que luego iriamos a comprar ropa mas sexy para que Taito me vea mas._

_Me rei para mis adentros cuando oi eso pues ya no tenia nada que ocultarle , me sonroje recordando que el ya habia visto mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo pero tendria que acostumbrarme a la idea pues el ahora es mi novio, lo de ayer fue muy especial en nuestra relacion ; el es el chico que me robo mi primer beso y mi virginidad asi que no creo poder resistirme a los encantos de el para pedirme que mas tarde tengamos sexo , ya que yo acepte sin dudarlo.. Espero hacer todo bien en ese tema de hacerlo ya que como soy nueva en eso no quiero darle mucho trabajo y quiero darle tanto placer como el me lo da a mi_

_Cuando lo estabamos haciendo ayer, el me miro un tanto riendose por dentro pues yo me habia puesto a mover el miembro de el aunque no tenia idea de como hacerlo , simplemente el instinto no venia a mi , pero por suerte logre que soltara unos gruñidos los cuales yo tome como una victoria ; aunque se que debo esforzarme mas en esa parte se que lo hice bien y estoy orgullosa de ello._

_Si me preguntasen como es el en la cama pues contestaria que es muy bueno , sabe como dar misterio a todo; realmente va a ser un gran novio , eso sin duda , pero bueno en fin , debo dejar las fantasias cuando este con el pues tengo que volver a clases o recibiria un regaño de mi queridisimo profesor y amante Taito. Asi que sin mas , deje el tema de conversacion con mis amigas solo para avisarle que debiamos ya ir a clases si no queriamos ser castigadas, ellas asintieron ante eso y fuimos en marcha a el salon , donde al parecer Taito estaba esperandome , apenas llegue a entrar sono el timbre de que ya la hora habia pasado , me habia salvado a las justa._

_Entonces , Taito se me acerco con una sonrisa sensual en su rostro , mis amigas dijeron un monton de cosas que no entendi pero por los murmullos y las risas ya me imagino que trataban de avergonzarme, lograron que me pusiera colorada y luego ellas me dejaron sola dandonos privacidad , no queria que me dejaran sola pues estaba muy nerviosa recordando una y otra vez la aventura que el y yo habiamos disfrutado la anterior noche , se me acerco poniendose frente mio , luego me miro cara a cara para comenzar a besarme , yo no sabia si debia corresponder pues no era el lugar adecuado pero le cumpli su capricho y comenze a besarlo tan apasionadamente como el lo hacia_

_Nos dejamos de besar puesto que ya tenia el que comenzar sus clases , estabamos jadeando , note como todos los demas se quedaron viendonos muy sorprendidos , supongo que eso no se lo esperaban pero habia una mirada que me molestaba ; no me gustaba la manera obsesiva y fulminante en que me miraba a mi y Taito , asi que la ignore , deje a Taito dar sus clases y como la muy buena niña que yo soy me sente tranquilamente en mi lugar con una sonrisa pegada en mi rostro blanco ; aun asi , esa mirada tan penetrante me distrai a veces cuando estaba tratando de prestar atencion a la clase_

_Si es que tengo razon , me parecio que esa mirada permanecia a Kaito quien se encontraba a mi lado ese dia pues se habia cambiado de sitios con un compañero para estar mas cerca mio , no se que le sucedia ; su mirada era muy obsesiva , iba a pedirle que deje de hacer eso pero las palabras no salian de mi boca , y otra vez la muy orgullo y tonta de mi como dice Taito , me quede callada dejando que los demas hagan lo que quiera ; a pesar de mis grandes esfuerzos porque notara que eso me hacia sentir incomoda el o no lo notaba o no queria hacerme caso , y asi estuvo todo el dia_

_Por suerte ya habia terminado las clases asi que no tendria que ver a ese chico tan molesto , realmente no se como lo conoci , simplemente un dia el me hablo y comenzamos a charlar , pero no se desde cuando se volvio tan pervertido conmigo, ademas ese dia estaba mirando mi pecho mas que nunca ; queria golpearlo pero ya era tarde , las clases ya habian pasado , asi que podria regresar a casa para estar tranquila y no pensar en tonterias_

_Taito se ofrecio para acompañarme , con una sonrisa muy calida me lo pidio, yo no tenia problema alguno pero recorde que mi madre llegaba esa noche ; el me hizo recordar la promesa de tener sexo asi que se me ocurrio una gran idea aunque eso signifique mentirle a mi madre , le daria una excusa por celular que estoy en la casa de una amiga y que me iba a quedar a dormir ahi mientras en realidad lo este haciendo con Taito en ese momento a mas no poder._

_Y asi fue, con una mentirilla pude ir al departamento de Taito , estaba nerviosa a pesar de ya no ser virgen , pero estaba en el departamente de Taito aun asi los nervios me invadieron y me sonrojo un poco , se que mi madre me disculparia esa mentira a pesar de que nunca se vaya a enterar de la verdad, di un pequeño suspiro y me servi un pequeño vaso de agua , y ya tenia la pastilla en mi mano ; justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla me llamaron a mi celular , era una amiga , me dijo que me habia dejado un pequeño regalito en mi mochila ,que por suerte habia llevado, para seducir a Taito._

_Me pregunte que seria y deje a Taito algo impaciente en la cama mientras me dirigia a su baño con mi mochila a rastras ; con mucha curiosidad la abri lentamente y vi un muy lindo y pequeño vestidito que se ponen las mujeres para hacer "eso" , agradeci a mi amiga porque ese pequeño vestidito era a mi estilo , no enseñaba mucho pero tampoco era un vestidito muy santo que digamos , un sensual corset negro con toques plateados y cai delicadamente en muy arriba de mis rodillas; me lo puse lo mas rapido que pude y luego de eso me tome la pastillita blanca , entonces vi a un Taito impaciente , mas que antes , podia ver el apetito sexual en sus ojos._

_Y el muy impaciente de el y algo molesto por demorarme , me cargo en sus dos brazos y me llevo a la cama , me hizo sentarme en su regazo como si fuera una princesa , me sonroje mucho mientras el analizaba mi ropa y me hacia cumplidos por ella, sabia que le iba a gustar por es que me demore un poco ;entonces el empezo a lamer mi cuello provocando un gran sonrojo de tomate en mi rostro , empezamos a besarnos a la vez que el se recostaba sobre mi..._

_-_"¿Lista para la accion?"-pregunto el pelimorado azulejo con una sonrisa muy pervertida pero una mirada muy tierna y dulce

-"N...naci lista..."-contesto la aguamarina para luego seguir besandola apasionadamente , intercambiando saliva con ella

_Lo siguiente fue muy rapido para mi , pues de momentos que el me estaba besando invitando mi lengua a bailar , ya a los pocos minutos estaba gimiendo por mas mientras que el movia su cintura ocasionando fuertes estocadas que me daban mas placer a mi al igual que a el , cada movimiento era mas placentero para los dos , y sin problema alguno llegamos a nuestro limito, sneti como algo salia dentro de el que entraba en mi y no podia evitar gemir su nombre mientras el me sostenia de la cintura y seguia moviendo las caderas._

_Yo ya estaba rendida , pues con solo hacerlo una vez ya estaba satisfecha , pero Taito me recordo las palabras precisas "Hasta quedar muertos" , me dijo el mientras volvia a besarme con las mejillas carmesi al igual que yo con un pequeño resplandor , por tanta accion que nosotros estabamos teniendo ese dia._

_Finalmente cumpliendo con lo prometido, lo hicimos hasta quedar muertos , yo mas que el pues era poco resistente en eso ; por fin habia logrado calmar todo el apetito sexual de el , y eso me costo hacerlo 6 veces mas con el , en la ultima creo que me desmaye pues ya estaba realmente exhausta , cuando desperte solo recordaba que estaba teniendo sexo con Taito , apuesto que cuando me desmaye el debe haberse reido de mi muy poca experiencia en eso y decidio darme un descanso para que pueda dormir tranquila, ese baka me dejo hasta que ya no podia mover ni un musculo como estuve cuando me desperte en la mañana al dia siguiente , por suerte no habia clases asi que no tendria que levantarme con prisa_

_Y ahi estaba mi acompañante , quien se habia despertado y me miraba dulcemente , me dio un dulce beso en los labios y me ayudo a vestirme , porque cuando digo que no puedo mover ni un musculo ¡Es enserio!, el se reia porque yo muy debilmente me sentaba en la cama para que el pudiese abrocharme el sosten, me dijo que descansara un poco mas y yo obviamente no me opuse a la idea , es mas , me parecia la mejor idea que habia tenido Taito en toda su vida ; despues de un profundo sueño tuve que volver a casa , pero no iba extrañarlo mucho pues al dia siguiente lo veria , iriamos a pasear juntos por el parque ; estaba muy contenta por su invitacion de el , y tambien lo estuve cuando paseamos solo el y yo_

* * *

_Ya he pasado unas semanas con Taito como mi pareja , es lo mejor , ¿Porque no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos antes? ;siempre puedo contar con el , bueno ahora estoy en examenes finales asi que el prometio ayudarme a estudiar partes del curso que yo no entendiera , pero luego tendria que recompensarselo con mas sexo , no le negue la propuesta puesto que si queria tener relaciones con el y tambien tenia que aprobar esos examenes o mis padres me matarian y sospecharian que algo anda mal, luego comenzarian a indagar en mi vida privada y quizas descubran mi relacion con Taito_

_No se como presentarles a mi novio , ellos siempre han sido un poco sobre protectores conmigo ; y ademas como es mi primer novio pensaran que yo ando despacio con el cuando no es asi pues cada dia tenemos sexo , tratando de calmar su apetito sexual el cual habia estado oculto cuando yo no sabia que el me amaba ; pero ahora que lo se , se que me atrevo a decirlo a mis padres ; en fin ¿Que podrian hacerme? ; solo me lleva 2 años no van a armar un escandalo y si eso sucediese se que contaria con Taito siempre , y a pesar de que estuviesemos muy tristes los dos , nuestro amor siempre triunfaria_

_Habia llegado el dia que yo esperaba , le conte a mis padres que tenia un novio , que era mi profesor ; ellos quedaron muy sorprendidos y al parecer no esperaban eso de mi , Taito se habia vestido muy formal para esa ocasion , les saludo a mis padres cordialmente , el tanto como yo estabamos nerviosos , por que nos aceptasen , mis padres se quedaron viendo asi , confesaron que ellos no esperaban que yo tenga un novio a esa edad...¿Cuando pensaban que tendria?... Y dijeron que no les causaba ninguna molestia , pero que tengan cuidado con quedar embarazada y eso_

_Y asi fue como me di cuenta que decirle a mis padres que tenia un novio fue un gran error puesto que nos empezaron a dar la maldita charla , yo me tapaba los oidos tratando de no seguir oyendo mas de lo que ellos me decian , mientras que Taito fingia ponerles atencion pero de vez en cuando volteaba la cara hacia otro lado muy sonrojado y avergonzado al igual que yo, nunca habiamos estado mas de acuerdo con que esa charla es lo mas desgraciado que sucede a las personas en este mundo , dimos un paseo , compramos bebidas calientes y luego las tomamos pues estaba nevando , y cuando menos me lo esperaba me di un suave beso en los labios , diciendome que escucharia esa charla mil veces solo si con eso podia estar conmigo._

_El rubor domino mi cara en ese instante , es que si tan solo hubieran oido la muy explicita charla que nos dieron nuestros padres que no se como rayos llegaron a la parte de cuando ellos eran jovenes y me procrearon y eso , hasta nos dieron consejos de posiciones muy comodos para hacer el amor ¡Hay dios mis padres son unos dementes!; asi que con que Taito me diga eso ya es mucho , le di otro beso y asi poco a poco comenzamos a besarnos mas y mas hasta que ya lo haciamos mas intimamente._

_Los dias pasaban rapidamente , Taito y yo ya cumpliamos un mes de pareja , me gustaba mucho oir cada vez que una amiga me recordaba que el y yo ya habiamos cumplido un mes ; pero aun seguia esas miradas , tan obsesivas y pervertidas por parte de Kaito , como odiaba eso , no se lo habia mencionado a Taito pues no queria molestarlo y conociendolo armaria un gran lio con Kaito solo por mirarme de esa manera , quizas no es la intencion de Kaito , puede ser que este tan acostumbrado a verme de esa forma que como yo no le he puesto alto el no se percata de eso y lo hace inconscientemente ; aunque juraria que lo hace a proposito y lo hace como si quisiera que le note , como si me molestara a proposito_

_Una de las muchas pruebas que Taito quizas puede exagerar las cosas es que una vez estaba esperandolo para salir en una de nuestras ya varias citas , entonces dos chicos se me acercaron y me preguntaron si queria "divertirme" con ellos dos , por supuesto que me negue en seguida pero ellos seguian insistiendo provocando que me sintiese incomoda, ya les habia dicho no varias veces hasta que llegaron a acorrarlarme contra la pared , estaba asustada , ya queria que Taito estuviese a mi lado hasta que senti como una gran fuerza se deshacia de ellos por mi , Taito habilmente los noqueaba me quede algo sorprendida con la reaccion de el un tanto exagerada pero eso me hacia sentir protegida , luego estos chicos intentaron pelear con el pero no tenia oportunidad contra la velocidad y la fuerza de el_

_-"No se atrevan a tocarla"-recuerdo que fue eso lo que dijo mientras la multitud se acercaba a mirar la pelea de el y esos dos chicos ; hasta que yo lo detuve , antes de que diera un golpe mas me sujete del brazo de el y jalando con mi peso pedi que se detuviese con unas diminutas lagrimas en la parte inferior de mis ojos , no queria que le hiciesen daño a Taito a pesar de que el estaba ganando , el me abrazo al instante que me vio llorando , noto que estaba asustada y preocupada , no queria que el sufriese algun daño por mi culpa , luego ya tranquilizada un poco gracias a el , me dio un beso en la frente para luego llevarme a casa ; pues como tenia unos rasguño yo queria ayudarle a sanarlo_

_Eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo , lo tengo como un valioso recuerdo de como puede Taito hacer cosas muy exageradas pero solo por protegerme , no temiendo a nada ; me encantaba esa parte de el ,siempre dispuesto a darme una mano y preocupandose cuando no era necesario, si en mal no recuerdo , era eso casi de lo que siempre me reia cuando pensaba en el amor ; ahora soy una idiota dandome cuanta que es un gesto muy hermoso por parte de tu ser querido y obviamente por mi ser querido me refiero a Taito_

_Hoy ibamos a salir a comer algo, ya les habia avisado a mis padres que llegaria tarde a casa ; ellos no se inmutaron lo cual me parecio algo gratificante , bien , me puse mis dos coletas , siempre a la misma altura ,me mire al espejo y entonces decidi que mejor ese dia llevaria el pelo suelto , pues siempre hago que Taito se sonroje mas , lo cual me produce gracia ; luego seleccione un conjunto que iba muy bien , me puse solo un poco de sombras en los ojos ya que quiero aprender a usar el maquillaje para llamar mas la atencion de Taito mostrandole que soy una chica madura , pero el siempre me dice -"Baka , de todas formas ya eres linda"- y luego se daba media vuelta pues creo que la idea de que yo quiera hacer algo por el lo ponia muy contento y se ruborizaba_

_Fui al sitio donde el y yo habiamos acordado , estaba muy emocionada , ya queria verlo cuando senti que alguien decia mi nombre a pesar de que la voz era un poco mas grave que la de Taito me voltee con una gran sonrisa para recibirlo a el , hasta que me di cuenta que era Kaito quien me miraba algo sonrojado por la sonrisa que le habia regalado , en ese momento mi sonrisa se borro , no es que me cayera mal solo que siempre me molesta y me pone incomoda , le salude cordialmente y decidi caminar un poco ; sin embargo, el estaba siguiendome , no obsesivamente , si no como si buscara algo de mi y que estaba muy seguro de que lo iba a obtener_

_Cansada ya de darle mil vueltas a la manzana esperando a Taito , me quede quieta y deje de caminar , Kaito me alcanzo , el se acerco a mi y me dio una sonrisa amable ; pero luego su mirada se dirigio a mi pecho ¡Maldito pervertido!; lo miraba como si estuviera molesto o irritado por algo , aunque luego note , que mi pecho estaba mas abajo de donde se encontraba su mirada , tampoco me estaba mirando la cara ¿A donde miraba? ¿Acaso siempre ha mirado un sitio que no era mi pecho y yo me equivoque diciendole pervertido? Entonces la culpa comenzo a atormentarme , hasta que deduci que lo unico que esta entre mi cara y mi pecho es mi cuello , ¿Porque miraba mi cuello? _

_Una memoria paso por mi , cuando Taito dijo que esas marcas eran como una demostracion que yo era de el y de nadie mas ; ¿Kaito tambien sabia eso? , ¿Por eso esta tan enojado , porque su hermano sale conmigo? ; sacudi la cabeza pensando en eso , no podia ser , se que Kaito respeta las decisiones de su hermano pero aun asi ¿Yo no soy lo suficiente como para ser su novia? , la ultima pregunta mental que me hice provoco que me enojara con el un poco a pesar de el no tener la culpa pues no me habia afirmado nada puesto que yo ni siquiera le habia preguntado._

-"N...nee Kaito..."-dijo la aguamarina con un hilo de voz que penso que este no le habia escuchado por hablar tan bajo

-"¿Dime?"-pregunto el peliazul curioso hacia Miku quien se sorprendio un poco pues si le estaba prestando atencion

-"A... a ti te molesta... ¿A ti te molesta que yo salga con Taito?-pregunto ella algo timida con miedo a ser irreverente con el peliazul pero en cambio este simplemente abrio los dos ojos como platos muy sorprendidos

-"Si me molesta"-contesto el con una mirada seria y una voz firme a la cual Miku se inmuto

-"S..se que puedo ser algo inexperta en el amor.. y quizas tu y yo no nos llevemos tan bien... pero estate seguro que cuando digo que Taito me gusta es cierto.."-dijo ella con una mirada muy determinada hacia el

-"Ya veo..."-contesto el algo aburrido a lo que la aguamarina le comento

-"A...Asi que tambien queria preguntarte...P..¿Porque siempre miras mi cuello? ... me hace sentir incomoda a veces"-musito la aguamarina esperando que el peliazul no le escuchara pero este rapidamente la acorralo contra la pared

-"¿Porque crees tu?"-dijo el con una sonrisa muy sarcastica en su rostro -"Siempre... siempre he estado esperando por ti Miku ... desde pequeños cuando jugabas con Taito me dejabas de lado, yo sabia que el te gustaba pero no me atrevia a deciterlo ; ustedes dos siempre tan amistosos y cariñosos entre si sin que te des cuenta de que yo realmente te amaba , cuando Taito se fue estaba realmente feliz puesto que tendria mas oportunidad contigo ,por eso he cambiado mucho Miku , solo queria llamar tu atencion , pero cuando el volvio te convertistes en una perfecta estudiante solo por el ¿Sabes como me senti yo al respecto? ¿Por tanto esfuerzo que ponias para impresionarlo a el y no a mi?; asi que ya andaba de mal humor a diario , siempre registraba tu cuello para asegurarme que no te habia hecho suya aun , temia que eso sucediese asi que intente apresurar las cosas , por eso cuando estabamos en la clase de canto empeze a manosearte un poco , y tu muy baka de no pedir ayuda que luego empeze a sentir la conciencia pesada y para mala suerte Taito me reprendio -dijo el peliazul explicandole su comportamiento

-"Yo...gomen ... nunca supe algo sobre lo que realmente sentias Kaito , no quize ponerte triste y tampoco molesto... Lo siento Kaito"-se disculpo la aguamarina echandose la culpa a si misma a pesar de que la culpa no era de nadie

-"¿Y ahora que lo sabes , que haras?"-pregunto el acercandose mas hacia ella -"¿Me besaras? ¿Me amaras? ¿Traicionarias a Taito por mi? ¿Dejarias de ser de el y serias mia? ¿Tendremos una aventura? ¿¡Dime que es lo que haras , Miku!" -le pregunto el peliazul un poco exaltado

-"K...Kaito.. yo no puedo.. R..realmente amo a Taito como para hacerle esas cosas , no quiero causarle ya mas daño a nadie"-fue muy sincera Miku con Kaito respecto al tema

-"Eso no me importa... quiero que seas mia..."-dijo el en un susurro para luego comenzar a besar a la aguamarina aunque esta se estuviese resistiendo

-La lengua de Kaito se movia cuanto le plazca dentro de la boca de ella , sin que esta pudiera tener defensa alguna ; Kaito se estaba aprovechando de Miku y no habia nada que lo detenga pues ya estaba completamente determinado a reclarmarla como suya ese dia, Miku trataba de golpearlo pero Kaito le sujeto de ambas manos impidiendo que ella haga eso , luego empezo a lamer la oreja de ella sensualmente , el color carmesi se habia apoderado de las mejillas de Miku mientras que se estremecia por las acciones del peliazul , entonces bajo hasta el cuello de ella y lo primero que hizo fue empezar a morder y chupar dejandole varias marcas ; lo cual para el significaba que ella tenia un nuevo dueño , y que eso nuevo dueño iba a ser el.

-Miku , quien estaba muy asustada por el cambio de personalidad de Kaito; Miku trataba con todas sus fuerzas empujarlo pero no podia puesto que el la tenia bien agarrada , ella temia que Kaito la empiece a desvestir pues estaba en una zona publica, eso ya seria muy humillante para ella ;cuando noto que Kaito estaba intentando desabrochar la blusa que ese dia ella llevaba puesta ; forcejeo contra el con todas sus fuerzas pero termino perdiendo , al instante unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos aguamarinos de ella quien estaba muy asustada por lo que Kaito le estaba haciendo , ella ya desesperada iba a pedir ayuda pero una enorme fuerza por parte de Kaito la hizo callar tapandole la boca , masajeo el pecho de ella provocando que gimiera , ella estaba ya por los suelos con su autoestima;se sentia demasiado humillada por el peliazul, pero entonces se detuvo por un gran empujon de parte de un pelimorado azulejo , era Taito , quien se notaba muy celoso y preocupado a la vez , pero mas que todo estaba molesto; molesto porque Kaito le estaba haciendo esas cosas a la aguamarina , y tambien porque penso equivocadamente que Miku en vez de llamar a alguien para que le diera una mano y le ayudase , se quedo callada por su orgullo cuando en realidad no fue asi.

-Ella se arreglo la ropa tanto como pudo , por suerte nadie habia visto esa escena con Kaito , luego dirigio su mirada a lo que estaban haciendo esos dos , Taito habia tomado a Kaito del cuello y le estaba dando unos cuantos golpes , no mortales pero si dolorosos, luego lo tiro al suelo y le dijo algo sobre si volvia a tocar a Miku no volveria a conocer la luz del dia o cosas asi ; Kaito algo perturbado por las palabras de su hermano miro a Miku por ultima vez como si fuera su ultimo pensamiento sucio con ella y se marcho , en cambio , Taito seguia mirando por el lado donde se habia ido su hermano, muy irritado , de seguro esa charla no iba a quedar solamente ahi, Miku algo timida por las escena que habia visto ; se acerco a el y le jalo un poco de la chaqueta para que se voltease , cuando el lo hizo y la miro a los ojos la aguamarina se sorprendio un poco pues el seguia con una mirada molesta , Miku iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Taito bajo su mirada a las muchas marcas que Kaito le habia dejado, la tomo de la cintura y empezo a besarla fogosamente , mas rapido de lo que el iba siempre , parece que esta vez se lo estaba tomando en serio, Miku se sonrojo al instante que el hizo esto , su beso no era cariñoso , era muy posesivo , no parecia ser Taito la persona que le estaba besando pero aun asi le correspondio el beso frances , empezo ella a jadear cuando Taito no estaba satisfecho y empezaba a besarla mas y mas imprudentemente , ella retrocedio un poco tratando de tomar aire pero entonces el la acorralo , hasta un callejon oscuro donde nadie podia verles , el siguio besandola este o no este de acuerdo , Miku empezo a resistirse ; apenas se habia deshacido de Kaito quien le estaba molestando mucho pero esto ya no se comparaba a la forma tan lujuriosa en que Taito le estaba besando.

-"N...ne Taito..."-dijo la aguamarina con un hilo voz pues estaba muy asustada pero enseguida Taito metio su lengua , empezando a chupar la de ella

-Miku noto claramente como la mano de Taito bajaba por su pecho y presionandolo contra ella hizo que gimiese, ella queria que parara pues primero que si alguien los viese seria muy vergonzoso y humillante , y ademas que en ese momento ella no queria hacerlo con el , no parecia la persona que ella amaba , su querido Taito estaba poseido por los celos de verla con Kaito en escenas muy comprometedoras , ella quiso forcejearle pero el no se le permitio agarrando sus dos manos de ella el utilizando solo una , luego se metio un pecho de ella a lo cual ella reacciono con un gemido, era muy rudo con ella , sus movimientos eran demasiado rapidos para que Miku prepare su cuerpo al fuerte tacto de el , le estaba haciendo daño , pero el estaba cegado repitiendo una y otra vez la imagen mental de Miku y Kaito; no iba a dejarla ir tan facilmente sin antes haber reclamado su cuerpo como suya , aunque el ser de ella se resista ; Taito le mordio la oreja fuertemente , asi que ella dio un leve gemido ante eso , empezo a morder el cuello de ella dejandole varios chupones y provocando que gimiera mas a la vez que masajeaba el pecho de ella sin detenerse ; la aguamarina estaba cansada , las mordidas de Taito eran muy toscas ,luego el sostuvo a Miku de la cintura para que no se le escapara mientras que la otra bajaba y empezaba a acariciar rapidamente la intimidad de ella a lo que ella gemia y sus ojos inconscientemente soltaban unas lagrimas por la sensacion que tenia en su sexo humedo , con los dedos tocando,empujando y explorando todos los rincones de ella pero tambien provocandole un poco de dolor por las tosquedad por parte de el.

-"T..¡Taito.!..¡Me lastimas..! "-gimio la aguamarina mientras un hilo de saliva caia por su boca pero Taito hizo caso omiso

-Despues de eso , el volvio a insertar sus dedos dentro de ella una y otra vez a pesar de las suplicas por parte de ella ; gimiendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte por las sensaciones que el le provocaba, luego el saco sus dedos dentro de ella y los lamio sensualmente mientras una pequeña sonrisa de complacido se formaba en su rostro , Miku no lo noto y trato de caminar un poco a pesar que le dolia la entrepierna ; entonces Taito la empujo contra la pared , y Miku no noto hasta que sintio como el miembro erecto de el entraba dentro de ella asperamente ; Miku gimio muy fuerte , sintiendo como las emboscadas de el no eran las mismas , ya no eran romanticas y suaves , sino que eran descaradas y lujuriosas ; la aguamarina estaba llorando a la vez que sentia placer y un poco de dolor , a pesar de ser virgen si es que son demasiados duros con ellas pueden producir que les duela ; Taito estaba llegando a su limite .

-"¡Ahh...Taitoo!"-la aguamarina dio un intenso gemido por haber llegado al climax junto con el

Miku ya habia llegado antes que el , estaba cansada y triste por la actitud de el pelimorado azulejo, sostuvo a Miku desde la cintura sujetandola y ahciendo que levantara un poco la cabeza , se corrio en ella , Miku gimio a mas no poder en los brazos de el , Taito gruño junto con ella creando una melodia; le dio un calido beso en la mejilla retomando su verdadero personalidad al ver la expresion triste de la aguamarina durmiendo en los brazos de el pues por tanta accion termino cansada y se quedo dormida , el la miro tiernamente mientras que se arrepentia de haberle hecho eso pero ya no habia vuelta atras , y entonces le reacomodo la ropa para luego llevarsela a que pueda descansar comodamente en la casa de el.


	5. Kawaii adiccion

_Me dolia el cuerpo , no queria abrir los ojos pero dado a que unos rayitos de sol me estaban dando directamente en la cara tuve que hacerlo de mala gana; note que no era mi habitacion , era la de Taito , no recordaba muy bien si la noche anterior habia venido a la casa de el a "hacerlo" , solo recuerdo un callejon oscuro , solo eso...¿Que traumante no?._

_Estaba extrañamante cansada , como cuando uno esta despues de una noche de pasion pero esta vez mas , realmente exhausta , me dolia el cuerpo y como si tuviera resaca me retumbaba la cabeza ; note que a mi costado se encontraba Taito , durmiendo placidamente , me alegre al verlo a mi costado , acerque mi mano hacia el y movi su cabello para que no le tapase la cara y poder apreciarlo mejor, justo cuando mi piel rozo con su cabello volvieron a mi los recuerdos del dia anterior estaba decepcioanda , triste , enojada ,desconcertada ; todas esas emociones se asentaron en mi corazon , e inconscientemente unas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro_

_Me levante lentamente , sin hacer el minimo ruido , pude liberarme del abrazo de el facilmente ; al unico lugar donde queria ir era a mi casa , a mi habitacion , estar solo ahi y poder llorar ; porque lo que pense que era un cuento de hadas al final termino siendo solo un sueño,una ilusion; pude percatarme que Taito me habia arreglado la ropa ¿Acaso cree que eso es un lindo gesto? ; es lo minimo que podia hacer ¿Cierto? ; tome un poco de aire , pero en silencio ya que no iba a despertarlo , luego de secarme las lagrimas que habian caido por mi rostro ; abri la puerta lo mas rapido y me fui de ahi..._

-"¿Miku?"-murmuro un pelimorado azulejo que recien se despertaba algo somnoliento pero la aguamarina no hizo caso y salio de la casa

_Luego me fui caminando a mi casa , pero no por donde siempre voy , tome otra ruta dado que como Taito se habia despertado era como una prevencion a que me lo encontrase si me estaba siguiendo, ahora ya todo me daba igual , ¿Que es el amor? , ya era un hecho , es lo que siempre pone tristes a las personas por las acciones de la persona que aman ; habia sido derrotada y aun peor ,estaba melancolica , porque Taito me habia hecho esas cosas estaba realmente triste , solo a mi me tenia que pasar , ¿Acaso los hombres son idiotas y no miden las consecuencias? , estaba perdiendome en mis pensamientos, me pare en una esquina , voltee mi cabeza para ver si alguien estaba cerca y no , entonces pude llorar libremente._

_Queria llorar sola en mi cuarto pero los pensamiento no se iban , mi corazon se sentia mas y mas presionado con agudos dolores por la tristeza, ¿Tenia el corazon roto? , era esta tonteria lo que me causaba molestias ; mladigo el dia en que me enamore de ese idiota y tambien malgido haberme hecho su amiga desde pequeña , no tienen idea de cuanto odio a Taito en este momento pero aun asi , ¿Porque lloro por el? no queria seguir llorando pero las lagrimas brotaban cada vez que lo recordaba , los momentos que habiamos pasado , todo eso se habia echado a perder solamente por las acciones de el ; me dolia tanto el corazon solo por el_

_Por fin , habia llegado a mi casa , sana y salva , no habia nadie asi que no tuve que limpiarme las lagrimas; subi las escaleras que parecian interminables y luego fui a mi habitacion , cerre la puerta con seguro y me meti entre las sabanas de mi cama , estaba totalmente cubrida en ella e intentaba pensar con claridad la situacion...mi triste situacion_

_Nunca pense que iba a terminar asi , yo Miku Hatsune , que nunca he creido en el amor, y ahora lloro por el ; tengo que admitirlo , he perdido con el sentimiento mas despreciante en el mundo , que te engaña cuando crees que todo va a salir bien pero resulta que todo sale de la manera mas inesperada que uno pensaba ¡Te odio Taito Shion maldito seas! ; todo es su culpa , todo lo que me hizo el estuvo consciente ; y ahora el tendra que asumir las consecuencias, no se va a zafar de esta tan facil , ni siquiera pienso perdonarlo a decir verdad._

_De repente mi celular comenzo a sonar , era Taito , me estaba llamando, yo no hice caso pero aun asi me quede con el celular en la mano , no entendia porque tenia tantas ganas de escuchar su voz , o tan siquiera una explicacion razonable de su parte por el comportamiento que tuvo el ayer conmigo ; creo que estaba molesto , bueno eso si lo estaba pues nunca lo habia visto tan enojado con Kaito , ¿Pero porque se molesto conmigo? , yo intente liberarme de el y no pude , ¿Pensara que soy orgullosa y no pedi ayuda? , primero que todo el tiene que entender que ya no lo soy tanto ...solo por el_

_Recuerdo muy bien , que el orgullo y la imagen que uno le da al mundo fue lo que mis padres me enseñaron como la cosa mas importante , pero cuando me enamore supuse que podia arriesgar algunas partes de mi vida como hacer cosas vergonzosas con el; pero lo que el me hizo ya fue humillante , mis padres podrian enterarse , ¿Que es lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento? , lo odio tanto , no lo odio , es mas , lo aborrezco , es detestable pensar en como pude enamorarme de alguien que termino haciendome daño ¿Se supone que el me amaba no , entonces porque es asi?_

_Mire hacia el techo , me dolian los ojos ; ya habian pasado pocos segundos desde que Taito habia intentado llamarme y yo lo deje sonar , otra vez mi celular sono ; pero solo una vez ; con mal humor reconoci que ese no era el tono de llamada sino el de mensaje , estaba aburrida , miraba a todas partes , buscando perderme en mis pensamientos de nuevo para desahogarme; sin embargo, no podia , me resultaba imposible detener la curiosidad de saber que es lo que me habia mandado , me preguntaba si se estaba disculpando o si estaba dandome una explicacion sobre lo sucedido el dia anterior ; asi que sin mas , tome mi celular y empeze a leer_

_Seleccione en mensajes recientes , era Taito , justo como predeci , supongo que tambien me hubiera llevado una gran decepcion si es que no era el ; cerre mis ojos antes de empezar a leer y luego debilmente los abri y comenze a leer en voz alta inconscientemente -"Miku , ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya estas en casa? Llamame por favor tengo que explicartelo ; ire a tu casa en 2h"-lo maldeci , se que iba a hacer que me sienta como una mala persona no abrirle la puerta peor asi iba a ser , no planeo decirl como me encuentro o si ya llegue a casa , tampoco voy a llamarle y menos voy a abrirle la puerta; estaba cansada , por haber llorado tanto , mis ojos tenian dos pequeñas ojeras , asi que lo mejor seria descansar_

_Mientras dormia , solo recordaba nuestros juegos de niños , nuestra infancia , nuestro muy tonto amor infantil ; no tenia caso recordarlo , pero mi cerebro me lo puso en frente y yo tuve que aceptarlo , ¿Cruel destino?; bien asi era porque realmente no miento cuando digo que se me retorcia el corazon , yo y el jugando siempre alegre y contentos , solo era necesario estar junto al lado del otro, tambien nos gustaba cantar juntos , era muy divertido pasar el tiempo ; en ese entonces no sabiamos que estabamos enamorados , o bueno yo no sabia que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo de juegos de la infancia_

_Pero un mal recuerdo me vino en mente , yo era pequeña , estaba en el parque donde siempre nos encontrabamos para jugar ; y ahi vino el , pero vino con una ropa formal , un esmoquin , ¿Porque vino asi? era lo que recorria por mi mente infantil , ya que si jugaba con esa ropa de seguro sus padres iban a molestarse mucho con el y quizas lo caastiguen ; yo no queria que pasara eso asi que me acerque pero note que tenia una expresion seria y triste , le pregunte que ocurria y el me conto que tenia uqe irse , atras de el pude notar un caro carro negro y unos hombres que lo esperaban , lo primero que pense es que sus padres se habian metido en problemas pero el me conto que era eso ; me alivie un poco al escuchar que no era por motivos de dinero pero aun asi estaba muy triste porque el se iba , el dolor en mi pecho comenzo meintras que las lagrimas cain por mi rostro , por supuesto que intente que el no lo notara._

_Pero fue un intento sin exito , el en seguida me abrazo ; no queria que yo siga llorando, asi que obedeci , luego el me seco las lagrimas delicadamente , fue un acto muy amable de su parte y fomento que me sonrojara en seguida por sus acciones ;luego el me dijo que ya tenia que irse pero que no queria que estuviese triste ,me dio un delicado beso en la mejilla , y luego me sonrio gentilmente ; le correspondi la sonrisa ,despues se dio media vuelta como si ya no quisiera mirar atras , pero asi era mejor , si no nos mirabamos a los ojos nos iba a ser mas facil despedirnos, me apodere de la falda que traia puesta con mi puño , estaba molesta pues no podia hacer nada al respecto de nuestra situacion ; entonces el se metio al auto , evitamos las miradas , y ya no estaba ._

_Mi mejor amigo se habia ido , dejandome sola , estaba triste y fui corriendo a mi casa a los brazos de mis padres como niña pequeña y tonta buscando compasion por parte de ellos ; pero no se encontraban en casa , estaba sola , por primera vez me sentia sola en mi vida , era mi culpa , yo siempre estaba tan acostumbrada a la soledad que no la sentia , mis padres nunca estaban en casa asi que para mi eso ya era algo normal ; pero entonces conoci a Taito , empeze a pasar mas tiempo con el , volviendome muy apegada a el , sabia que luego eso me costaria pues me enseñaron que uno siempre debe ser insensible ante los sentimientos de la gente pues luego se llevaria una gran decepcion ; pero por algun momento creia que con Taito no seria lo mismo , era eso hasta que se fue , dejandome ahogar de nuevo en mi soledad , despues de haber probado de la dulce amistad de el ; para volver a quedarme sola y aun pero pues ahora ya sentia que era realmente estar sola , y triste por la despedida de el._

_Y entonces desperte , desperte muy agitada , habia lagrimas en mis ojos ; sabia que ese mal recuerdo era como una gran pesadilla para mi , estaba sudando en frio , y respiraba dificultosa , ¿Tanto dolor provocaba Taito en mi? , era lo que pense mientras me vi reflejada en el espejo de esa manera , tan despeinada , tan ingenua , tan derrotada , tan desesperada, tan idiota , tan humillada , tan poco yo ; eso es lo que el me provocaba , tan adolorida , tan triste , tan enojada , tan decepcionada , tan lamentable , tan irrealista ; y luego en mi cabeza aparecio una idea , ya sabia que tenia que hacer para parar ese dolor , o eso es lo que creia en ese momento._

_Otra parte de mi mente me dijo que no era lo correcto , que piense con mas claridad y escuche la explicacion de el , pero ya era muy tarde , estaba muy enojada como para oir la voz de la razon , todas las memorias felices de el y yo se nublaron , y se borraron mientras tomaba mi celular y presionando las teclas le enviaba un mensaje de texto, estaba insegura , a lo mejor solamente era un castigo por haberme hecho esas cosas ; asi que lentamente seleccione enviar , mi mensaje , el que lastimaria a un corazon que ya se encontraba preocupado por el mio , resultaria herido ; -"Terminamos"- lei mi mensaje como si no me lo creyera que yo misma lo habia escrito_

_Ya habia tenido suficiente de ese dia ,etsba cansada y agotada , ya era tarde , decidi dormir hasta el dia siguiente aunque parte de mi queria escuchar una respuesta proveniente de Taito , sabia que terminar por celular es lo peor que una pareja podia hacer , pero la decepcion y la ira me habian nublado el jucio ; me arrepenti de lo que habia hecho , y luego volvi a llorar , el dolor en mis ojos era insoportable , pero era lo que me merecia por haberle hecho eso a el ; queria que los dos dias (este y ayer) nunca hubiesen pasado , y asi seguiria mi vida , a pesar de que sea una ilusion , un cuento de hadas falso no esta mal despues de todo ¿No?_

_Despues de arrepentirme por horas , me fui al refrigerador ; saque hielo , temble ante el tacto frio con mi piel tibia , pero debia ponermelo a los ojos para que el dolor cesara, tambien me dolia la cabeza pero eso con una pastilla pasaria rapidamente ; entonces me recoste en mi cama con unas bolsas de hielo en mi cabeza , parecia una gran idiota , pero queria dormir un poco mas , y ver como mi mundo se desvanecia ante mis ojos ; y al poco rato , cai en los brazos de Morfeo._

* * *

_Ya habian pasado varios dias , fingi estar enferma para no ir a clases ; creo que me estoy adaptando de nuevo a andar sola , eso es bueno , asi luego podre recuperar mi antigua vida ; mis padres como siempre se creyeron lo de estar enferma , y ademas que van a saliar esta noche asi que podre estar sola , ahora tengo mas control sobre mis emociones , mi ex-relacion con Taito creo que si sirvio para algo , sirvio para que me diera cuenta de que tenia debilidades pero ya las fortaleci , no volvere a enamorarme de alguien nunca mas, Taito es el primero y el ultimo._

_¿Si estoy triste? Claro que lo estoy , pero se controlarme , no caere humillada , voy a recuperar mi orgulo y luego ire a clases como niña buena ; sin embargo, como confio en ustedes les puedo contar que todas las noches lloro y aparezco con unas grandes ojeras , esa tambien es una de las razones por las cuales no voy a clases._

_Estoy muy aburrida , mis amigas no han dejado de mensajearme , son buenas chicas pero realmente no puedo comentarles nada sobre esto; ella tampoco han mencionado a Taito porque se los pedi , de seguro ya han adivinado lo que ha ocurrido entre el y yo ; un dia ellas me comentaron que el habia llegado muy tarde , estaba cansado y de malhumor por eso ese dia la clase paso miedo a la mirada asesina de el ; por eso les pedi que dejen de comentarme sobre el , no quiero saber mas , ya no necesito sentirme mas culpable de lo que ya estoy a pesar de que el fue el que ocasiono esto, fui yo la que termino la relacion._

_Quizas digan que ya no estoy triste , es porque ya me he acostumbrado a la idea , a la idea de ser infeliz ; pedir la felicidad en la vida es demasiado , es mejor quedarse asi uno como esta y fingir que lo es; y aun mas para las personas que estuvieron enamoradas alguna vez ,si si este es mi lado emo si es que se lo preguntan ; pero al final de cuentas , todo salio como predije , el amor termino siendo una ilusion por otras emociones , como la soledad por ejemplo._

_Es extraño , mientras pienso en lo que les estoy diciendo unas lagrimas escapan por mis ojos , pero ultimamente solo ha sido asi ; solo se llorar como una niña mimada y consentida; aunque sea puedo llorar en mi habitacion sola , no me gustaria que nadie me viese en este estado, nadie puede ver tus debilidades fue lo que me enseño una vez mi tia , ella era una feminista muy famosa y tenia un gran trabajo ; le iba bien hasta que se enamoro , exacto , al parecer el amor siempre destroza los sueños y logros de las personas exitosas._

_Ahora , voy a quedarme sola en casa ; ¿Que planes tengo? , quizas comer helado de puerro mientras veo una pelicula de accion, no mejor de eso no ; pues siempre en las peliculas de accion hay una quimica amorosa destructiva entre el protagonista y alguien mas, supongo que tampoco comedia porque a veces puede ser algo romantica , y obviamente una pelicula romantica ni soñando ; tampoco de terror pues no me gusta porque me da miedo y tambien que a una pareja siempre le sucede de todo; que asco da la vida ¿No pueden dejar de poner parejas en las malditas peliculas?_

_Despues de un rato creo que pude decidirme , no veria una pelicula, lamentablemente todo menciona pareja y si alguien me menciona la palabra "pareja" lo golpearia con mi puerro y luego iria a mi habitacion a encerrarme una semana mas; ya es bastante ver a mis padres siempre tan unidos como si nada fuera a terminar ese amor aunque tampoco les deseo nada malo , lo que quiero para ellos es que no descubran que la idea de amar es erronea ; en fin , no soy un ser superior como par adarme cuenta de eso solo soy una chica que se puso a pensar claramente sobre el tema._

_Iba ya acercandose la hora acordada ,escuchaba como mis padres se movian de un lado a otro la casa , tambien el sonido de las llaves ; luego se abrio la puerta pero luego se cerro , aun habia bullicio y oia las voces de ellos ¿Acaso habia alguien mas en la casa? ; me pregunto quien seria, pero me dio mucha pereza para ver quien era , como estaba aburrida comenze a peinar mi cabello que se habia vuelto un poco mas suave pues cuando no tenia nada que hacer lo peinaba y lo peinaba ;entonces escuche como mis padres conversaban con una tercera persona , ya era un hecho , habia alguien mas en la casa; pero no me importaba , mis padres parece que le encargaban algo , eso me parecio muy raro._

_Ultimamente , me habia descuidado un poco en mi salud y estaba comiendo menos de lo normal , es que no tenia mucha hambre a pesar de las energias gastadas , simplemente estaba desanimada pero se que ahora estare mejor , voy a estar mejor ; despues escuche como ellos se despedian de mi , algo tristes los pongo a veces ya que no he salido mucho de mi habitacion ; yo no correspondi el saludo , dude que me oyeran asi que no lo hice ; luego al escuchar como la puerta se abria y luego se cerraba di un leve suspiro por todo el esfuerzo que le estaban poniendo al tratar de animarme .Ah y supongo que aquella persona tambien se habra ido pues hay un gran silencio._

_Era un silencio abrumador , no le di importancia y baje ; como no habia nadie estaba con un pequeño vestido negro , muy comodo para dormir por cierto ; saque mi helado de negi y tambien saque una cuchara , luego me recoste sobre el sofa y comenze a ver las noticias , "Un muerto por crimen pasional" ; el mundo si que estaba siendo cruel conmigo , por donde sea encontraba temas referidos al amor otra noticia era "Pareja de perros felizmente casada" ¡Ya no me frieguen la paciencia! ;y sin darme cuenta arroje mi helado con enojo , y ahi quedo mi merienda de esa noche._

_Un poco molesta , me agache para ver en que condiciones habia quedado mi helado ;di un soplido a mi cabello que me cubria los ojos no dejandome pero luego oi unos pasos , no reaccione ante eso ya que buscaba una forma de que la alfombra no se ensucie para poder quitar el helado que aun se encontraba en un recipiente de carton ; un solo movimiento y mi madre me mataba por lo de la alfombra , justo cuando iba a mover un poco el recipiente senti como nos brazos me rodeaban , me sorprendio mucho; ¿Quien era ? ¿Porque su abrazo se me hacia tan nostalgico? ¿Porque extrañaba tanto esta sensacion y al parecer al igual que aquella persona? ; rodee mis ojos un poco y reconoci unos cabellos morados azulejos ; era Taito..._

__-"T...¡Taito!"-exclamo la aguamarina reaccionando e intentando liberarse del agarre -"Q..¿Que haces aca?"-pregunto ella muy confundida mientras se sonrojaba un poco por la cercania de rostros

-"Te extrañe mucho Miku"-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisita sin poder evitar un leve dejo de tristeza -"Tus padres me llamaron para cuidarte y eso es lo que estoy haciendo"-ronrroneo el al oido de la aguamarina

-"P...Pero...T..Taito..."-murmuraba la aguamarina hasta que agilmente salio del agarre de este y se fue corriendo hacia su habitacion muy nerviosa para luego ponerle seguro a la puerta -"G..Gomen...esto es lo mejor.."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras se metia entre sus sabanas a la vez que unas lagrimas rodaban por su blanco rostro por los sentimientos nortalgicos que estaba sufriendo. Pero en seguida se escucho un sonido de llaves y la puerta fue abierta , ella no se percato de eso , en cambio , el pelimorado azulejo entro y luego puso seguro a la puerta, entonces se abalanzo sobre la aguamarina quien se encontraba boca abajo en la cama.

-"Baka..."-susurro el al oido de Miku a lo cual ella reacciono y voltio -"¿Porque lloras tontita?"-pregunto el mientras le miraba con ternura tratando de sujetarla para que no se resisitiera

-"E...Eto...Taito...No deberias estar aca..."-murmuraba la aguamarina sonrojada tratando de mirar hacia otro lado -"U..un profesor no debe estar en la habitacion de su alumna"-se invento de pretexto ella mientras se daba media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el

-"Idiota..."-murmuro el para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas-"Comprendo que estes enojada pero...no digas que solamente somos un profesor y una alumna"-dijo el para luego besarla a lo cual Miku correspondio

-"T...¿Taito porque me hicistes aquello?"-pregunto la aguamarina notoriamente triste despues de haberse dejado de besar con el para respirar

-"Lo siento Miku... estaba molesto y celoso...no queria que Kaito te vuelva a tocar y tenia ira retenida que la dirigi contra ti... Miku disculpame lo siento tanto..."-dijo el mientras besaba a la aguamarina y ella no oponia resistencia -"Quizas no me perdones pero quiero que sepas...que te sigo amando.."-murmuro el mientras le miraba con ternura

-"Taito..."-murmuro ella para luego darle otro suave beso, y unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas -"Lamento haberte terminado de esa manera, no he podido olvidarte aun"

-"No lo intentes Miku... me pones triste..."-dijo el para luego mirarla con unos ojos de cachorro

-"¡Gomen! ¡Yo no queria...!"-fue interrumpida la aguamarina por unos labios posandose sobre los de ella

-"Era una broma...baka..."-dijo el mientras le sacaba la lengua y la aguamarina le miraba falsamente molesta -"Ne..Tus padres me encargaron de algo asi que tengo que cumplirlo"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro para luego cargarla en sus dos brazos

-"Eh...¿A donde me llevas?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy confundida por el lugar a donde la llevaba -"Ehh...¡Taitooo!"-exclamo ella mientras le dejaba en el suelo y veia una mesita bien decorada con unas velas y una cena

-"Es como una cita... tus padres me dijeron que me apoyarian si queria hacer algo lindo por ti...Y me decidi por esto"-dijo el explicandose con una linda sonrisa

-"¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta!"-exclamaba ella muy alegre saltando den un lugar a otro infantilmente

- "Bueno entonde podemos empezar con..."-pero fue interrumpido el pelimorado azulejo por la aguamarina

-"¡Esperaaa! Si es una cita no puedo verme asi , tengo que estar vestidaa"-exclamaba ella mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigia a su habitacion pero Taito la abrazo por detras

-"Uh...no tienes porque ponerte otra cosa te ves bien asi..."-ronrroneo al oido de la aguamarina provocando que ella se sonrojara -"Es mas...te ves sexy..."

-"T..T...T...T...Taito.."-tartamudeaba la aguamarina muy nerviosa por las plabras de este mientras que el pelimorado azulejo le morida suavemente la oreja

-"Miku...¿Quieres que pasemos al postre?"-pregunto el empenzando a lamer el cuello de ella

-"B...Baka...pero bueno asi que te quiero"-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa a lo cual el se sonrojo un poco , luego se la llevo a su cuarto de la aguamarina a comer su delicioso "postre"

_Y esta es la verdad del amor_

_Puede ser a veces muy agrio como un limón_

_O tan dulce como una perita_

_Pero de lo que siempre estoy segura_

_Es que siempre te deja con ganas de más_

* * *

__**U.U espero que les haya gustado**

**No pude hacer un lemmon en esta porque tenia a mis padres detras mio XDDDD!**

**aora a pedido del publico hare un MikuxFamily Shion *O*!  
**

**Dejen reviews :3**


End file.
